Barely Legal Sitting
by redridingharlot
Summary: Kurt has been raising his daughter on his own, with the help of Rachel. But now Rachel is gone, he needs a babysitter. What happens when the babysitter turns out to be a man who had the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. At least the man is gay and also has the hots for Kurt. But will Kurt allow a relationship between himself and the babysitter, when the babysitter is barely legal
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello. This is a new fic (obviously) that I started writing because a friend and myself were discussing that age gap fics, and fics where one of the boys have a child are the best. She said I should write one where both are combined... And here we are.**

* * *

**Dedication... This whole story is dedicated to Mandy (mandifa1315) without her this story would have never been written.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. Darlings. I'm flattered you think I own glee. But I really don't.**

* * *

**Warnings. There really aren't any warnings write now. But when we get to chapters where we need warning, I'll warn ya.**

* * *

Kurt's POV

* * *

Kurt finally sat after spending his day playing with a hyper four year old and getting the extra room cleaned up. He finally got his daughter to sleep, and it was a long day. He pulled his laptop to him, he wanted to get this article outlined before he went to his own bed.

He leaned his head back, he needed a babysitter. He needed someone to watch his little girl when he couldn't. Especially because Sara, the editor of the fashion magazine he wrote for, was giving him a pass to all the big fashion shows this season. He just needed someone that was trustworthy. He'd have to interview them first, and talk to them and maybe just ease them into watching his girl.

Instead of working on the new article he started writing what he was looking for in a babysitter. An hour later he left his laptop on the couch and went to go clean the dishes from dinner, the dishes normally got done when Abigail was taking her bath, Kurt and Rachel would alternate who gave the girl a bath and who did dishes. He wiped the counter off and was fighting to keep his eyes open. He peeked in on his daughter, covering her up again before going to his own room collapsing on the bed.

* * *

"Daddy, wake up. I'm hungry." Kurt rolled over, wrapping his arms around his little girl.

"Is that so?" Kurt faked a sigh, "I guess I must feed you then."

"Yes. I need to eat daddy. My belly is rumbling."

"Oh no a rumbling belly." Kurt tickled her, standing up and kissing her check. "Lets go get something in it then."

She nodded, grabbing his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Kurt lifted her up grabbing his coffee jar. He couldn't start a day without it. It felt light.

"Damnit."

"Daddy. You said a bad word." Abby reprimanded, bad words weren't allowed in the house.

"I'm sorry Abby."

"A dollar in the bad jar daddy." The young girl demanded. Kurt grabbed his wallet which stayed on the counter and dropped a dollar in the jar.

"There. No more bad words. You want to go to the cafe and get a muffin so I can get me some coffee."

"Can I get a smoothie too?" Abby asked, standing ready to change out of her teddy bear nightgown.

"Of course baby girl. How about we get you dressed and ready for the day?" Kurt followed her to her room, watching as she picked out a blue skirt with a green top and rainbow socks.

"Is this okay?" She asked, she always asked, her daddy was good with clothes and always made her look cute.

Kurt smiled at her, grabbing the blue shirt that came with the skirt. "Hows that?"

"Do I get to keep my socks?"

"Of course." Kurt grabbed the brush, his daughter looked like a mini female version of him, besides her slightly darker hair, and that dark hair was hard to keep from frizzing.

* * *

"One large mocha, a child's strawberry smoothie and... Abby what muffin do you want today?"

"Chocolate!" She squealed. Kurt gestured at the barista, pulling out his wallet.

"Tell me, is Ralph around?" Kurt asked, Ralph ran the cafe, and he was the one that gave Rachel her job when they first moved to New York.

"Right here Kurt. You look a mess. Rachel has only been gone a week." The man said, ruffling Abby's hair.

"Well you try working and raising a four year old, I was wondering if you could hang an ad up?" Kurt reached into his ever present bag, handing over a paper asking for a babysitter. Ralph read over it before tacking it on the cork board.

"Sara's tired of letting you work from home then?"

"Of course she is. I'm the one that bitch glares at everyone until they get to work." Kurt frowned at Abby when she pouted at him. "What's wrong?"

"Bad word. That means another dollar daddy."

Kurt smiled. "Of course it does. Here how about you keep a hold of it until we get home."

She happily took the dollar, the money collected in the jar went to multiple different things. Normally something Abby wanted. But Kurt did a good job not cussing around his daughter, most of the time. But today wasn't one of those days. He blamed Rachel for going off to LA and leaving him without a babysitter.

* * *

Blaine POV

* * *

Blaine slumped on the pile of blankets, he was tired, he had just woken up but he was tired. He blamed the floor. He needed a bed. He needed a job. His parents were putting enough money on his card for him to be able to live comfortably on. But he wasn't stupid enough to blow it on things like a bed, and other frivolous things until he found a job of his own so him parents could stop worrying. Good thing it was still the beginning of summer.

"Blaine. Are you up?" One of his roommates, Nick asked, knocking on the door.

"Ugh if I said no would you go away?" Blaine asked, his fingers running through his curls. The door opened and Nick entered, plopping on the blankets. "What's up Nick?"

"Jeff and I wanted to get a coffee and then we were going to look for jobs. You in?"

"Yeah. Give me half an hour?"

Half an hour later Blaine was walking with his friends to a small cafe. Nick and Jeff were goofing around, and Blaine shook his head. "If you two can act like adults, which we are. Then I'll buy your coffee."

"Free coffee?" Nick perked up, crossing his hands behind his back. "I'm a mature adult and I won't goof off ever again."

Jeff shook his head, his blond locks falling in his eyes. "Okay. We'll be good."

"And I decided to room with you two and not get a dorm room because?" Blaine teased, winking at his two best friends.

"You love us." Jeff looked at the menu for a second, "I'll take a frozen white latte."

"I want a iced caramel mocha." Nick nudged Blaine. "And you'll miss us if you didn't live with us."

"I think I'd prefer missing you dumbasses. I want a frozen..." Blaine looked at the menu and the little pictures sitting on the counter. "A frozen that."

It was chocolate strawberry flavored coffee. How could someone not like that. "14.68."

Blaine handed over fifteen, dropping the change in the tip cup. They stood off on the side, waiting for their drinks to be made. "So where are we looking today guys? Don't you think we'd have better luck finding jobs if we split up?"

"Its New York City and you want to split up? You my friend are insane." Nick teased.

Blaine shrugged. "I just want a job. And us walking around together seems more like goofing off then job hunting."

"You said you're looking for a job?" A tall man asked, he had just exited from behind the counter, but that didn't mean anything. It was New York. He was probably a freak.

Blaine quickly responded. "Yes we're looking for jobs. But real jobs. Things that bring in stable money. We don't want to get into the drug business or selling our bodies for-"

The guy held up his hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you little guy. I was just saying, I'm the manager here. And I'm looking to hire someone. I'm just looking for one person though, I haven't found someone since my last barista left and I don't like overworking my employees, but everyone I have left has been pulling extra hours. If you guys wanted to fill out applications?"

They nodded eagerly and Ralph handed them over. "Also, the corkboard has a few options from other small privately owned businesses."

Blaine grabbed his drink and then walked to the corkboard. "You two apply for this job. If I worked in the coffee shop then I wouldn't like coffee so... Oh my god this is the best thing I ever had!" Blaine exclaimed as he took his first sip.

Blaine looked at the options, a lot of them were heavy work, like being a stock boy for a bookstore, and some things he wasn't old enough for. There was one paper, asking for a babysitter. A four year old. He was good with kids. Alison, his older sister had a kid, that he saw a few times a year. He pulled out his cell phone, typing in the number.

* * *

"I give up." Blaine tossed the napkin on the table. "I'm not going to find a job. I'm going back to our apartment."

Blaine stormed out, leaving his friends behind. They would stay looking for a bit longer. But he was tired, he wanted to go curl up on his blankets for the rest of his life. Or at least until college started.

When he got to the apartment he jumped on the couch, which is where Jeff slept most nights. He then pulled out his phone. He wanted to call someone and complain. Going through his contacts he saw _Kurt Hummel (babysitting)_ he clicked it. He needed a job after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what does everyone think? I'll update when the next chapter is done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts, I love you all. **

* * *

**Also I didn't really proofread because today's my aunts bday and she wants us to play monopoly...**

* * *

**Disclaimer. Nope. Still don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt POV

* * *

"Abby honey, what do you want for lunch?" Kurt asked his daughter, who was coloring with her tongue sticking out.

"PB&J. No crust." She said, nodding as if it was a five star meal.

"Triangles or squares?" Kurt asked, getting out the bread and jelly.

"Triangles. Silly daddy you only eat squared PB&Js on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Of course. Okay one triangled PB&J coming up. Do you want to help me making it baby girl?" Kurt asked, pulling out two cups.

Abby jumped up immediately, putting her coloring stuff away and joining her daddy at the counter, where he lifted her up and sat her down carefully. He was helping her spread the peanut butter, creamy, the chunky kind tasted weird with jelly, or so Abby said, when Kurt's cell started ringing. "I'm going to answer this Abby. How about we move the sandwich making to the table?"

Abby nodded and Kurt answered the phone, cradling it between his ear and shoulder as he carried the plates to the table. "Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Uh yes... Kurt Hummel... I'm... I mean... I..." The voice on the other end was male. Kurt could tell that much. But he had no clue who it was.

"Abby honey, I'm going in the living room. I'll be right back." Kurt stood in the center of the living room, so he could keep an eye on his daughter. "Who is speaking?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." The boy's voice sounded calmer now.

"And why may I ask are you calling?"

"I saw your want ad for a babysitter. And I was wondering if I could fill the role. I know males don't normally babysit, but I have a nephew, he's two. And some of my friends have younger siblings. I just moved to New York and I need a-"

"Are you going to keep rambling?"

"No sir. Sorry sir."

Kurt rolled his eyes, he hated being called sir. "How about you meet me at the cafe, in ten minutes? I'll be the one wearing a green tshirt, with an adorable little girl wearing pink."

* * *

"Daddy can I get a cookie?" Abby asked as Kurt handed her a smoothie and one of the sandwiches that they wrapped.

"If you eat your food baby girl." Kurt said softly, she nodded, eating the sandwich.

A young man approached, looking out of place and as if he didn't know what to say. Kurt let him fidget for a moment before easing his mind. "Blaine Anderson?" The boy nodded, the florescent lights bouncing off the helmet of gel. "I'm Kurt Hummel. Take a seat. I'll go get you a coffee. On me."

Blaine looked surprised. "Uh-"

"What are you a medium drip type of guy?"

"Normally sir, but they have this good chocolate strawberry thing and-"

Kurt stood walking to the counter and ordering the drink. Blaine watched the girl, who was watching him curiously. Kurt came back with the drink, sitting down comfortably. Kurt watched them both for a minute. "May I interrupt the staring contest?"

Blaine blinked looking at the man that hopefully would become his future employeer. "Sorry I just-"

"I understand. Abby honey how about you go play in the kid section."

The girl jumped up. "Okay daddy."

Kurt stopped her taking a napkin to get some excess jelly off her face before turning to Blaine. "Okay. Now, I'm not quite sure the protocol on finding a babysitter. So I'm just going to do this my way got it?"

"Yes sir."

Kurt glared at the boy. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen sir." Blaine was fidgeting again, why was the beautiful man across from him glaring at him?

"That makes me only eight years your senior. Stop calling me sir. I'm sure I've told you my name is Kurt." Kurt said, his lip twisting in smile. "So... Over the phone you said you have a nephew and friends with siblings?"

"Yes. I mean... I don't see my nephew much. I've seen him maybe twelve times after the first month he was born. But my sister trusted me to watch him for two whole hours all by myself before. And sometimes when I was at a few of my friends houses we watched their siblings. But that doesn't really count I guess since most of them were over the age of seven and we just had to make sure they wouldn't light themselves up or something." Blaine took a quick sip of his drink. "But I've never let any of them get hurt or anything. And they've never... I'm not helping anything am I?"

Kurt shook his head, trying to bite back a smile. It was cute watching the young man flounder around. "Well why do you want to babysit. I mean you could find a job. There are many different things to do. I could even put in a nice word for you to get the open position here at the coffee shop."

"As much as I would love that sir... I... Um I mean Kurt." Blaine corrected at the stern glance. "I love coffee too much. Being around it all day long might turn me away and I don't want that. I love coffee. And one of my roommates are a hoping for this job."

"Why do you want to babysit?"

"I like kids. They're fun. And it seems like the hours you're asking your babysitter to work is perfect." Blaine slipped easily away from his flustered rambling. "I'm going to start college this fall. And your daughter starts school. My college hours are about the same as her school hours so I could watch her after college if you needed. But weekends, breaks, vacations. I'm free to babysit all day long. And its better then working at a department store."

Kurt nodded, good point. But how could he know he could trust this guy to watch his daughter, Coach Sylvester always said never trust a man that wears too much gel. "Can I have your sister's number?"

Blaine blinked, he wasn't expecting that question. "Yes of course. She's a stay at home mom. Watching a two year old takes all her time and-"

"I'm well aware of her time consuming kids can be. The number?" Kurt punched the number into his phone as soon as Blaine rattled. "Do you think she'd be able to answer right now?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes going over to Abby, who was playing quietly with a puzzle. Kurt hovered his finger over the call button, looking at Blaine, "You can go talk to her if you want, while I talk to your sister. What's her name?"

"Alison." Blaine stood, making his way to the little girl. "Hey, what is this a puzzle of?"

"Its wolf. Wolves are my favorite animals. Are you daddy's friend?" Abby asked, in the way only a four year old could.

"No." Blaine shook his head, smiling, he wouldn't mind being Kurt's friend though, or more, with his eyes and legs and mouth and- no. He wasn't going to think about that. He was going to talk to this little girl.

"But he bought you a coffee. Only friends get coffee." Abby argued, her daddy didn't like buying others coffee.

"Well maybe we are friends. Can I help you with your puzzle?"

Kurt watched as Blaine talked to his little girl before hitting call. "Hello?"

"Um yes is this Alison?" Kurt asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Yes. Whose asking?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel I had a few questions about your brother?" Kurt pulled a pen out of his bag, pulling his notebook to him.

"I don't know where Cooper is. No I don't have his number. No I wouldn't give it you if I did. No you won't get his autograph from me. Yes I'm going to trace this call so the cops can look out for you. No my brother doesn't want your nudes. Yes I-"

Kurt cleared his throat. "Alison. I'm talking about Blaine."

"Blaine? What did he do?"

Kurt smiled, rambling had to have ran in this family. "He called me. So is he good with kids?"

"Good with kids? Yeah I guess so I trust him more then Cooper. They both act like kids the majority of the time but Blaine knows to be grown up when he's actually around kids. Does that make sense?"

Kurt nodded. "And would it be a good idea to trust him with my daughter nine hours a day five days a week?"

"Oh he wants to be a babysitter? How very eighties of him. Yes. He's trustworthy. If he knows he has your trust he'll do everything he can to please you and keep it. ETHAN! That's not food... I'm sorry my son, he's two and thinks everything is food."

"I know how that is. Well thank you Alison." Kurt said, watching his daughter laughing.

"No probably. If you decide to let him babysit will you tell me?"

"I'll have him do it. Now I'll let you get back to your kid." Kurt hung up and walked to his daughter and Blaine, kissing Abby on the top of her head. "How about we go to the groceries baby girl?"

"But daddy I'm talking to your friend!"

Kurt gave her a stern look and she quickly controled the pout. Kurt's eyes found Blaine's beautiful ones. "Would you mind accompanying us. So I can get to know you more?"

"Not at all." Blaine looked at the girl. "Is that okay Abby? Am I allowed to go to the groceries with you and your daddy?"

She nodded. "You can come with us. But you have to give me a piggy back."

"Abby, I don't think he wants to do that." Kurt said softly.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't mind if you don't si- Kurt."

Kurt just gave him a nod and Blaine bent over, letting Abby jump on his back. Kurt shook his head as Blaine started walking down the street in hops, making Abby giggle. Maybe this hazeled eye man would be a good babysitter. Just maybe.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Blaine and Kurt met. And Blaine was thinking about Kurt ;)**

* * *

**And now I'll respond to reviews, in my other two glee fics I do so at the top of the chapter, but in this fic, I'm thinking responding at the bottom.**

* * *

_**mandifa1315 **_**Oh honey thank you. Did you enjoy this one as well? And you're the amazing one.**

_**eb012203**_** thanks dear.**

_**Kay**_** That will be mentioned in the future the whole story will be told by Kurt... Just know that she's an original character, she probably won't appear in the story though. **

_**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid **_**That's a mouthful dear. Thank you.**

_**mylisa777**_** Well... Its a good thing that restraining order is null and void in this fic because they have only just met. Between you and **_**mandifa1315**_** my ego is getting very inflated thank you for giving this one a chance.**

_**moonstonemist28984**_** Well he's the next chapter, did you enjoy it?**

* * *

**Oh Blaine is 18, as you can tell. Kurt is 26. And little Abby is 4. **

* * *

**Until next time. Now I have to go win a monopoly game :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I feel like I need to warn you all. I don't normally update my stories daily. I mean sometimes, you get lucky and I do. But not normally, so don't get mad if I don't update again before tuesday.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own Glee... And any resemblance to any persons dead or living is purely coincidental. (I said I'd put it Mandy :P)**

* * *

Blaine's Pov.

* * *

"Boys, how was your day looking for jobs?" Blaine asked, dropping the food he had picked up on the small coffee table, and stepping over it to sit between them.

"Where have you been?" Nick asked, Jeff was already digging through the bags, pulling out an egg roll.

"Well I called the guy that needed a babysitter, we talked and I went grocery shopping with him and his daughter. She's actually really well-behaved." Blaine smiled at the thought, most kids run around the store, she stayed right next to Kurt the whole time.

"And what aren't you telling us?" Jeff asked, mouth full and soy sauce dribbling down his chin.

Blaine stood. "Want a coke? I want a coke."

Jeff pulled him back down, tossing his legs over Blaine's lap. "Speak Blainers. We want to hear what you're hiding."

"Who says I'm hiding anything? The only person hiding things here is Nick hiding the duck sauce." Nick stuck his tongue out.

"And you don't get none. I'm still not convinced you don't use it in your hair. Now talk."

"I hate you both." Blaine crossed his arms, they weren't going to let him up. He knew that much. But that didn't mean he had to cave and say how gorgeous he found his potential boss did it? He leaned forward just enough to grab his food, looking at Nick. "Get me a coke since I'm pinned to the couch."

* * *

Kurt's POV

* * *

"Daddy?"

Kurt looked at the girl who had been quietly watching tv while he made supper. "What's wrong Abby?"

"Nothing. Is the guy that went shopping with us your friend?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. Why did you like him?"

"He was fun. And he had a pretty smile and eyes." She furrowed her little eyebrows together. "I didn't like his hair. It was sticky."

Kurt laughed, Abby had touched Blaine's hair while he gave her a piggy back ride, and then she wouldn't stop complaining about how sticky, good thing Kurt carried wet wipes. "So you did like him. Well baby girl. You know how when daddy used to go to work Auntie Rachel would watch you?" She nodded, what did that have to do with Blaine? "Well Daddy can't keep staying home."

"Don't you like staying home with me?" Abby asked, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Of course I do sweetie." He stooped down to be at her eye level. "I love spending time with you, but I have to go to work, if I didn't you wouldn't have food and clothes and toys."

"But I don't want to be home alone daddy!"

Kurt pulled her into a hug, "I know. And I don't think I'm ready for you to be home alone either. So I'm trying to find someone to watch you for me."

"And you like Blaine daddy?" Abby asked, rubbing her tears away.

"I want to know if you like Blaine. Do you think he'll be nice to you?"

Abby nodded. "He's nice you can tell. You wanna know how? Because his eyes sparkle, they glitter. And glitter means nice."

Kurt smiled, she had a point, Blaine's eyes did sparkle. And he seemed nice enough. They spent the time he was grocery shopping talking all about Blaine, because Kurt needed his background, and he really did seem like a good person for the babysitting job. At least temporarily.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Okay seriously if either of you two hit me again because you're trying to hit the other I'm knocking you both out. And you know I can." Blaine threatened. They still had him pinned. It was almost eleven o'clock and he was pinned under their legs.

The two other men looked at each other and then started tickling him, much to his surprise. He squealed, trying to get away from them, but they had him completely pinned. His phone started ringing and he answered it without looking, "Stop touching me! I'm on the phone!"

The two pulled back, and watched him as he took a deep breath. "Hello."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, now he was a little unsure.

Blaine sat up, "Oh my god. Kurt I'm so sorry. My roommates were teasing me and tickling me and oh my god I'm sorry. Why are you calling so late?"

Kurt chuckled, and here goes the rambling. After a few more comments, something about roommates and almost midnight Kurt interrupted. "Okay Blaine. If you want to babysit you need to let others talk."

"Babysit? Like you actually want me to babysit Abby? Really? I mean-"

"Yes. Really. When do you think you can start?"

"Now. Right now if you need me?" Blaine swatted his friends away, they were trying to eavesdrop.

"How's tomorrow morning? Nine thirty AM. You can meet me and Abby at the café and I'll bring you to our place." Kurt asked, hopefully Blaine agreed, Sara would kill him if he called in again.

"Really? Sounds perfect. I mean, I could meet you two there, do you need me to bring anything, how long am I babysitting for-"

"Blaine. Please, I can explain if you just let me talk." Kurt said, Blaine quieted up right away and Kurt decided now was his chance. "Tomorrow I'll only work for about four hours. From ten thirty to two thirty. I have to leave at ten, and I should be back by three. But when I get the chance I will call your phone to make sure Abby is alright. I'll give you a list of numbers, and tomorrow I'll explain the rest of the rules. If you're okay with that?"

"Yes. Of course. Sounds perfect sir... I mean Kurt." Blaine rambled. He was stopping himself from jumping with joy, he had a job.

"Okay. Nine thirty. On the dot."

"I'll be there." Blaine waited a moment before telling Kurt goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Okay. So that was?"Nick asked, poking Blaine's side a little.

"My new employer. Kurt Hummel." Blaine smirked. "You are now living with an employed man."

"Seriously?" Jeff asked, when Blaine gave him a confused look Jeff shook his head. "Oh my god. You like him."

Nick looked shocked, "Blaine. He has a daughter. That means he's straight. You have no chance."

"Gays can have kids Nick!" Blaine protested. He wanted kids of his own when he reached a good age.

Nick patted his leg. "Okay. How old is Kurt and his daughter?"

"26 and 4." Blaine answered, what did age have to do with anything.

"That means he was 22, maybe 21 when she was conceived What normally person actually wants a kid so soon after college, or so soon in their adult years? He knocked someone up, and now he has a daughter. He's straight Blaine."

Blaine stood, going to his room. So what if Kurt was straight. That didn't mean anything. He didn't want to go out with Kurt. Kurt was too much older. He just needed the job. Nick and Jeff were worrying for no reason.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I'm really excited for the next chapter. I can't wait to write it. Review my dears?**

* * *

_**mandifa1315 **_**That's why you're supposed to learn to control your emotions (next time go to the bathroom to laugh).**

_**AshtrayTragedyM.D **_**Omg thank you.**

_**Kurtstalker**_** I love the name ;) and thanks.**

_**mylisa777**_** I confused people when I switched the review responses placement. I find it funny. Shh no Blaine cheating on Kurt allowed in the fic-world.**

_**Fernando **_**Okay dear, your wish my command. **

_**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid **_**Eight years isn't that huge a difference, it just seems so because Blaine is only eighteen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello loves, this is really just Blaine babysitting. And after this chapter is posted I need to work on one of my other stories, so I don't know when the next update to this will be. But when I have it written I'll post it. Promise.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee.**

* * *

**Warning. I didn't proofread at all... I'm so sorry for an errors. I have a friend over and he's making me play this dance game and... Yeah.**

* * *

Blaine entered the coffee shop and immediately saw Kurt and Abby. "Hello Kurt. Hey Abby."

"Hi Blaine. Daddy says you're gonna watch me today." Abby said happily.

"That's right." Blaine grinned at the girl. "You look pretty today."

"Thank you. Daddy said that green is a good color on me." Abby did a little twirl and Blaine nodded.

"It is." Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Woah."

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kurt self-consciously touched his cheek and Blaine chuckled.

"No. Its nothing. You ready to go?" Blaine wasn't going to admit that he was completely blown away by the grey of Kurt's eyes, he had braced himself for the light green they were yesterday, and today they are a grey. A gorgeous grey.

"Yes let's go. Abby. Hold mine or Blaine's hand." Abby grabbed her daddy's hand and they walked towards the apartment. "Give her lunch at twelve. After she eats she needs to take a half hour nap. And then she'll probably be hungry for a snack. Feed her anything she wants for lunch that you know how to make. We have crackers and stuff for snacks. And you of course can help yourself to anything we have as well."

Kurt stopped talking as they reached the apartment. He let Blaine in, letting him look around the living room. "Abby honey, go play. I'll tell you when I'm about to leave then you can give Blaine a tour."

Abby ran off through the hallway and to her room and Blaine smiled. "I'll take care of her."

"Oh I know you will. I trust you." Kurt brought Blaine to the kitchen, pulling a bag of muffins out of his bag and placing them on the table. He started transferring them to a plate as he looked back at Blaine. "You have my cell. Any other emergency numbers are on the fridge. No friends over. No cussing in front of her. If you do it's a dollar to the jar, and she enforces that rule. Um... She is normally well-behaved, but if she gives you trouble for whatever reason its two warnings then time out. Her timeout chair is the pink one in the corner of the living room."

Blaine took all of this in, nodding to show he understood. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, thank you. You have no clue how much you're helping right now." Kurt said, a smile on his face.

"You're paying me, I call it even."

Kurt laughed. "Okay well, help yourself to anything in here you want. I need to get going."

They went back to the living room, where Kurt called for his daughter, "Be good for Blaine. He'll tell me if you're bad."

"Yes daddy. Love you." Abby giggled, as he tickled her stomach before putting her down for a hug.

"Love you too. Bye Blaine. I'll call you."

* * *

"Can you play tea party with me Blaine?" Abby asked as soon as Kurt was gone, and she waved to him from the window, which had become a tradition of theirs, it actually started back before Abby had even been born, Rachel would wave Kurt bye from the window, and Kurt did the same to her.

"You don't want to show me around?"

Abby pouted her lip. "Fine. But _then _could you play?"

Blaine laughed. "Of course, I haven't played tea party before. So you'll have to teach me."

Abby grabbed his had, showing him the kitchen, which he's already seen, then dragging him through the hallway. "This is the bathroom. That's daddy room. Here's an extra room. It used to belong to someone. But it don't anymore. And here's my room. Tea party?"

Blaine agreed and she sat up her little table, Blaine sitting on the ground because those kid chairs aren't meant to hold grown up weight.

"When you drink your tea you have to hold your pinky out." Abby demonstrated. Blaine copied her actions, and she grinned.

* * *

Blaine answered his phone quickly, as soon as he saw it was Kurt. "Hello?"

"Blaine. I'm standing by the coffee pot taking a short break. How's my girl?" Kurt asked.

Blane check his watch. "You've only been gone half an hour."

"Put her on the phone." Kurt ignored the comment about how long he's been at work. He knew how long he's been at work, but he didn't like leaving Abby with almost strangers.

Blaine handed his phone over and Abby smiled. "Hi daddy. Blaine had tea with me. And now we're playing dolls."

"Is that so?" Kurt asked, letting out a breath, good his daughter was okay. He listened to her talk for a few minutes before he interrupted. "Okay you be good Abby. Put Blaine on the phone."

Blaine took his phone back, hoping when he spoke his voice didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "Yes?"

"I'll be calling again as soon as I can. Take care of her."

"I will." Blaine hung up, he found it slightly funny how Kurt was worrying. There's no way he'd ever do anything to hurt the little girl who was currently packing up her barbies. "I thought we were playing?"

"Barbie time is over. I want to watch a movie!" Abby declared, dragging Blaine to the living room and picking out a movie, which she put in the dvd player before handing Blaine the remote. "You like Cinderella?"

"Yes I do. Of course I do." Blaine smiled as she curled up on the couch, singing along to the movie. He mouthed along to it as well, he couldn't deny a good Disney movie.

* * *

"Abby are you hungry?" Blaine asked, standing up.

Abby nodded, jumping off the couch as well. Kurt had called twice while they watched Cinderella and then a child's show that Blaine has never seen before.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Blaine asked. He had no clue what the little girl liked.

"Sandwich? Daddy lets me help make peanut butter and jelly. And we can drink milk." Abby decided, going to the kitchen with Blaine on her heels. Blaine looked around for a moment, and then opened a cabinet, glad to see plates. He found everything else he needed and joined Abby at the table.

"We need two plates."

"Two why?" Blaine was confused.

Abby pouted, "Aren't you go to eat with me?"

Blaine took in her sad eyes and the way her lower lip jutted out and quickly grabbed another plate, who could say no to that face? They made their sandwiches, Blaine cutting the crust and making them into triangles, before Blaine poured them milk and sat at the table.

"You are a good little helper, Abby." Blaine said as he watched her eat.

"I'm a big girl. Big girls are always good helpers."

Blaine smiled making a noise of agreement. When they were done eating Blaine bent down to Abby's eye level. "Am I going to have any troubles getting you to take your nap?"

Abby shook her head. "Do I get Terry?"

"Who's Terry?"

Abby rolled her eyes and Blaine smiled, that was something Kurt's done. "He's my stuffed tiger."

"Tiger I thought wolves were your favorite."

"They are. But grandpa gave me a Terry."

Blaine smiled. "Of course you get your tiger. Want me to cover you up?"

Abby nodded and Blaine followed her to her room, watching her climb in the bed before pulling blanket up.

When he left the room Blaine did the dishes that they had used and looked around. There were tons of pictures, everywhere. Kurt, Abby, and a woman who Blaine assumed was Abby's mother. Though they didn't really have any resemblances, big brown eyes, tan skin, long dark hair. Abby was much more fair. But she looked so much like Kurt this woman could be her mom. The only thing was, where is she? Did she up and leave? Or did she die or something else equally terrible.

* * *

Abby and Blaine were coloring when Kurt came in the door. "Daddy!"

Kurt scooped the little girl, spinning her around kissing her check. "Were you good for Blaine?"

"Yes daddy." Blaine nodded when Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"She was very well-behaved Kurt. Just like I told you over each phone call. How many times was it? Fifteen?" Blaine teased lightly, loving the way Kurt's eyes narrowed a bit, loving the glint of playfulness in them.

"Okay so I called to many times. Kept you from stealing my little girl away from didn't it." Kurt teased back, watching said girl go back to coloring. "Thank you again Blaine. Since Rachel left us its been hard being able to go to work, and Abby seems to like you so... Thanks."

Blaine nodded. "No problem. Same time tomorrow?"

"Just lighten up on the gel Blaine. Its not like you're out to please anyone by spending all day locked in an apartment with a four year old. And believe it or not your hair probably wants to breathe." Kurt winked at Blaine, watching a bit of color rush to his checks.

Blaine nodded waving slightly before leaving, he was trying to please Kurt, of course it wouldn't work, he was straight, and older. But he still wanted to please him. But now he had a name for the brown-eyed woman, Rachel. Just why did she leave her daughter behind?

* * *

**Author's Note: So?**

* * *

**Oh my gosh. I'm so thrilled with the the response this has gotten. Reviews, alert, favorites, it just stuns me. All of you... I love you all. Seriously. **

* * *

_**mandifa1315 **_**I loved adding Nick and Jeff. They are amazing. Seriously. And Abby, isn't she just the cutest thing? You're the amazing one for suggesting I write it honey.**

_**StarkidSherlockSlytherin **_**Try saying that ten times fast. Don't you love the twist though? Daughter and age difference, my two favorite things.**

_**Milo **_**You are welcome, thank **_**you.**_

_**mylisa777**_** Yes sweetie, our Klaine will be fine. They are stronger than this... Yeah no updating your fic. It's supposed to be Klaine not Kurtbastian. The how Kurt has a daughter story will come up... Someday. Yes more Niff will be seen.**

_**Janice93**_** agreed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ... Have I said how grateful I am to all of you for giving this a chance? I mean seriously, this is the fifth chapter, and this story is already on 88 peoples alerts and 26 peoples favorites (I know most of the 26 are part of the 88 shh) But I'm still shocked at the response this has gotten, thank you.**

* * *

**Okay enough of that.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own glee. Any resemblance to any persons dead or living is purely coincidental. **

* * *

Kurt's POV

* * *

Saturday morning Kurt got to sleep in. Still being woken by his four year old before ten, but he didn't have to make himself get ready for work, or make sure Blaine got in, and it felt nice those few extra minutes of lazy sleep.

"Daddy can we make pancakes for breakfast?" Abby asked when Kurt started his coffee. Kurt nodded, getting the makings out, and then the chocolate chips. Abby loved eating chocolate chip pancakes.

"What do you say we go to the zoo honey?" Kurt asked, letting her mix the batter as he grabbed the griddle from under the sink.

"Can we get ice cream?" Abby asked, a bit of batter had splattered out of the bowl and landed on her face, making Kurt chuckle.

"If you're good we'll get ice cream, and we can eat it while watching the seals." Kurt ruffled her hair, they hadn't been to the zoo in a while and it was always fun to go places with Abby.

* * *

Blaine's POV

* * *

"Blaine! Nick started a fire in the kitchen." Jeff called through the door. Blaine jumped up out of his blankets, stumbling over his pants and running out of the room. Sure enough the living room and kitchen were filled with smoke.

"Nick. What did you do?" Blaine asked, opening the windows to let the smoke out, luckily the fire was already put out.

Nick looked down sheepishly. "I was going to cook... The oven doesn't like me very well."

Blaine sighed, sitting on the window sill in just his boxers, "You suck. I was sleeping."

"Well Jeff was the one that woke you up. I didn't want you to know!" Nick objected, taking a huge drink of his coke.

"Like he wouldn't have found out and killed you anyways?" Jeff asked. "I'm hungry."

Blaine stood. "Nick get the oven cleaned. Jeff make sure it still works, I think Nick shouldn't be allowed to touch it anymore. I'm going to go shower."

Blaine was almost to the bathroom when Nick called out to him. "Are you working today?"

Blaine turned, shaking his head, "I have the weekends off. Why?"

"You want to go help us look for jobs then?"

"Why don't we stop by the coffee shop. Maybe he'll take one of you. But you both need to shower so I'll take mine quickly."

* * *

Blaine sat on the couch waiting for his roommates to get ready. He finally sighed pulling out his phone, he might as well call up on his family.

"Blaine! Long time no talk." Blaine smiled at his sister's voice.

"I've been busy. How's Ethan?"

"Good, wrecking havoc everywhere he goes, tossing his food. The usual. Now we aren't talking about him we want to talk about you. You called someone?"

"Oh Kurt? Yeah I'm babysitting his daughter. She's adorable and so much fun. Kurt's taught her well and their apartment is nicely decorated, oh Alison, thank you whatever you said gave me this chance to-"

"Stop. He has a kid Blaine. He's at least as old as Cooper, I hope, unless it was a teenage pregnancy but then that would be different and... Wait no I'm getting off track. He has a daughter. He's too old for you, and he's probably straight. Put him in your spank bank then move on."

Blaine flopped back. "Why does everyone think I have a crush on him? We aren't even discussing my spank bank Alison. This conversation is over. Give Ethan a hug for me."

Alison gave a laugh before hanging up and Blaine groaned. Was he that obvious. It wasn't his fault that Kurt had those long legs, those eyes that he could never decide what color they were, everything about Kurt was perfect and mouth-watering.

"Blaine. We're leaving." Jeff said, nudging the man.

Blaine sighed following his roommates out the door and into the coffee shop, getting what has become his regular. Nick and Jeff immediately went to talk to Ralph and he agreed to interview them both. Blaine sighed, getting comfortable at a table as Nick disappeared in Ralph's office.

"Blaine, can you get that dreamy look off your face? I love you man, but we aren't a couple and people will start to think we are."

"Jeff I don't have a dreamy look on my face. Go away I don't like you."

"But Blaine!" Jeff protested. "You love me. Everyone loves me. Come on we haven't seen you all week-"

"I'm only gone nine to six. You see me at night." Blaine interrupted.

"But you've been staying later and later at Kurt's. And it got me wondering, why?"

"He's starting to trust me more I guess." Blaine shrugged, it was true he was staying later, but Kurt stayed at work later, so it wasn't like he spent the time with Kurt. He spent it with Kurt's daughter.

"He's straight."

"I know he is. And I know Rachel left him and her daughter, I just don't know why. Is it really such a crime to just want to be his friend?"

Jeff reached out squeezing his friend's arm. "We just don't want you to get hurt."

* * *

Kurt's POV

* * *

"Daddy! Look at the penguins! Why do they swim if They are birds?" Abby asked, nose pressed against the glass.

Kurt knelt beside her. "Because they don't want to be put in a box. Just because most birds fly, doesn't mean they have to. Like humans. Not all humans are alike. There are a lot of humans out there that are special and different."

"Like you daddy?" Abby asked.

Kurt nodded. "And you. And your Auntie Rachel."

Abby looked back at the penguins smiling a little. "Different is good. Is Blaine a penguin?"

Kurt snorted at the question, covering it with a cough. "Yes sweetie, I think he might be. Come on let's get ice cream."

Kurt grabbed his daughter's hand and went to the closest ice cream vendor. Blaine could be a penguin, he was different, but it was definitely a good different. He had a spark that Kurt doesn't see often, he was enthusiastic, and extremely good with Abby, who could be a handful sometimes. Not to mention Blaine was _very _easy on the eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to get more Kurt/Abby time because Kurt is an adorable father. You can't blame me because you agree.**

* * *

**Oh so the chocolate strawberry drink? The coffee shop I go to has it, and omg its so good, and if I wasn't so addicted to their mochas I would probably get that all the time.**

* * *

**And the catching the oven on fire? That just sounds very Nick-like, I had to do it.**

* * *

**Oh. So my tumblr, if you want to nudge me to write when I haven't updated, or if you have any questions that you want the answers to immediately, is redridingharlot . tumblr . com.**

* * *

_**anderpson **_**Thank you.**

_**mandifa1315**_** Chocolate covered strawberries are sooo good! And you do know that you have to drink tea the proper way when you have a tea party right? We discussed this. Remember I was right, it was your idea. :)**

_**missyemzy**_** thank you.**

_**mylisa777**_** If I'm basing it off my niece I'm doing so self-consciously and very loosely. Wouldn't you be paranoid leaving your daughter with someone you didn't really know? No updating until you get over the wanting to kill Blaine okay? Love you too honey.**

_**Milo**_** Thank you! And Blaine really is adorable.**

_**technicolordolphin **_**I'm really enjoying writing Blaine with this crush, its adorable and great and love doing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So my dears, I'm updating again, I did warn you all that I don't do daily or even weekly, sometimes, updates. But I try my best, just stay with me kay?**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Jeff, are you coming with? Doesn't your shift start at ten?"

Jeff looked up from where he was eating a bowl of cereal. "But Blaine-"

"You either come with me or try and get Nick to go with you or go on your own. It's up to you." Blaine lifted an eyebrow and Jeff jumped up putting the bowl in the kitchen.

"Nick! Make sure you get out of the apartment and look for jobs."

Nick was laying on the couch, in just his boxers, he waved to his two best friends, "Nah I'll be the bum that mooches off of you two for the rest of my life."

Blaine looked at Jeff who shrugged. They didn't have time to talk him out of his bad mood. "Nick, call me if you need me okay? And please don't burn the apartment down."

Blaine walked into the coffee shop with Jeff, getting him a drink, Abby a smoothie, and Kurt a drink. "Have fun at your first day, I'll see you after."

Blaine walked the rest of the way to Kurt's apartment, taking the steps and knocking on the door, he was eager to see Kurt, and Abby, after not seeing them over the weekend. Kurt opened the door smiling at him.

"Blaine. Come on in. Abby's eating breakfast." Kurt shut the door behind the shorter man.

"I got you a coffee." Blaine said, proud of himself when Kurt took it giving a grateful sigh.

"Lifesaver, you really are." Kurt led him to the kitchen where Blaine put the smoothie in front of Abby.

"Its strawberry." Blaine said when the girl gave him a questioning look. She took a big drink of it and Blaine gave Kurt an amused look, "You're going to be late if you don't leave soon."

"I know. I'm going. Abby be good for Blaine."

Abby nodded, giving her daddy's cheek a kiss. Blaine handed her napkin so she could get the syrup off her face before looking at Kurt. "You're going to be super late."

Kurt rolled his eyes, walking towards the door. "I'll call when I can."

But Kurt didn't call. True last week he lightened up some after the first day, but Abby was napping now and Blaine still hasn't gotten one phone call from Kurt. Blaine cleaned up from lunch and then sat on the couch, flipping through the stations on the tv.

* * *

"Abby you want to go pick up your toys in your room?" Blaine asked, kneeling in front of the girl who was coloring.

"But I'm playing with them Blaine!" She protested.

"No you're coloring, and your daddy won't like your room being messy." Blaine said calmly, smiling when she jumped out of her chair and went to her room.

Blaine bent over, picking up a crayon that fell, and when he stood he was startled to see Kurt standing there. He started blushing because he was pretty sure Kurt got a good view of his ass and that was embarrassing.

Kurt smirked, Blaine really had a nice ass, it was round and looked firm, and the younger man was rambling again. "Blaine. Most people breathe when they talk."

Blaine took a deep breath. "You didn't call."

Kurt gave a small smile, putting his bag on the table. "Did you kill my daughter because I didn't?"

Blaine shook his head, "Of course not she's cleaning up her toys in her room."

"Good. I told you I trust you." Kurt smiled, "You want to join us for supper? I'm thinking of just ordering out."

Blaine had to keep himself from jumping with the invite. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense. I'm asking you." Kurt lifted an eyebrow, he just wanted to spend more time with the hazel-eyed boy. "Look, how about we ask Abby if its okay, and if she says yes you stay?"

Blaine shrugged, then he could tell his roommates that he stayed because Abby wanted him to, not because he wanted to spend more time to get to know Kurt. Kurt hollered for the young girl, who came running in, hugging him. "Daddy!"

"Hey honey. How was your day? Was Blaine nice to you?" Kurt asked, kissing her forehead. She nodded and Kurt grinned. "Do you want him to stay for supper?"

"Can he daddy?" Abby asked eyes wide.

"Ask him."

Abby grabbed Blaine's hand trying to pull him down. He bent so he was at her level and she whispered in his ear. "Can you stay for supper, my daddy said its okay."

Blaine laughed and nodded. Knowing that it was a good idea to agree when both of the Hummels' faces lit up.

"What is dinner daddy?"

"I was thinking we order out. What do you want?"

"Pizza?"

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look and Blaine nodded. "Okay, I'll order it now, how about you go play or watch a movie? Blaine what do you like?"

"I'm fine with anything Kurt." Blaine stood awkwardly in the kitchen and Kurt gave him a nudge.

"Go sit down, I'll be in there in a minute."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spent their time waiting for the pizza talking, they talked about how they grew up in Ohio, and about their old show choirs, and Abby played quietly on the floor.

"Blaine, tell me you didn't." Kurt pleaded when Blaine was talking about the Gap Attack.

"I was 16, I thought it was love. It was the most embarrassing thing ever. I can't believe I outed him." Blaine grumbled.

"I can't believe you made him lose his job."

"He got it back! After a week or two I went back and begged them to give him the job and then promised to never step foot in the store again."

"And did you?"

"Nope." Blaine grinned at how Kurt's eyes glistened. "Okay this is not fair, I told you about my tragic tries at love. Your turn."

Kurt was about to respond, he was going to tell how he thought he loved the guy who became his brother, but his buzzer rang and he jumped up, money in hand. "Saved by the bell. How about you and Abby go set the table."

Blaine followed the young girl to the kitchen, Kurt winked at him. He can't believe the gorgeous man winked at him. Abby took the plates that he grabbed down and placed them at the table, sitting where she'd be in between the two men and the men would be across from each other.

Kurt came in carrying the pizza box. "Blaine get us both a coke and Abby a juice?"

Blaine obeyed and then took his seat quietly, at least with this placement it wouldn't look weird if he was watching Kurt. Abby talked actively throughout dinner and afterwards Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"That was fun. I enjoyed getting to know even more about you, and the Warblers Gap Attack, I'm sure that's going to be my favorite story about you now."

"You're mean." Blaine teased, "Thanks for having me for dinner, I need to go now though, I have to make sure my roommates didn't burn our apartment. Same time tomorrow?"

"Bring me a coffee? I'm out of creamer and-"

"Done. And I'll bring Abby a smoothie." Blaine waved bye and left the apartment, practically skipping to his own. Nick and Jeff were playing a video game when he came in. "Hello boys."

They paused it immediately to look at him. "Its late."

"Yeah." Blaine shrugged taking the empty space between them.

"We had sandwiches for supper." Jeff said, watching his friend.

"I ate. Kurt asked me to stay good for supper." He watched them exchange glances and glared, that wasn't fair. "Abby wanted me to."

They sighed, shaking their heads. "We were talking, before you came in. We should start going out at night, get a feel for the night life, meet people. Meet guys." Nick said, nudging Blaine. "And I got a job now too, at a book store."

Blaine rolled his eyes, going out seemed fun, but they wanted him to meet guys just because he thought Kurt was cute, and that wasn't fair at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: So my dears? What do you think?**

* * *

_**mandifa1315**_** I love them all, and they are all adorable... Nope Rachel is not the mother, she just helped Kurt. I like penguins :). Its on the list honey, that drink is delicious.**

_**Kurtstalker**_** Hello dear, thank you. The backstory will be coming up soon.**

_**Klainebows **_**Gay. Definitely gay. Thanks hon, and Abby's mom is my own creation.**

_**mylisa777**_** My point exactly, I'm the same way with my sister and she's not even my kid. You'll have to be patient if you're wanting the smutty times.**

_**cold kagome **_**Thank you dear.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: My sincerest apologies for being so late on the update.**

**Okay so this is the last chapter that I'm using to set the scene, meaning we meet Nick's employeer and see his work place, after this I'm going to be working more on advancing with Kurt and Blaine's friendship and eventual relationship. Meaning after this I'm planning on the chapters going at a faster pace.**

**Oh and I probably won't be doing a whole lot of Kurt at work, when I do it'll probably just be so we can get his thoughts.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I owned glee once in a dream, it was wonderful. But sadly I don't really own glee.**

* * *

Blaine washed the two plates that he and Abby used for lunch, they had sandwiches again. He hummed as he dried them and put was going to put them up when he heard something fall in the living room. "Abby?" He walked to the room quickly the little girl was supposed to be napping. "You need to be in-... Oh."

Kurt smiled amusedly at Blaine, "Sara told me to leave early."

"Oh. Well Abby's napping now." Blaine shifted uneasily, this was the first time Kurt's shown up early and he wasn't sure of the protocol when that happens.

"Thank you Blaine. Since it's still early I was wondering if we could talk about my fashion shows?" Kurt asked, going to the kitchen to start his coffee pot. Blaine nodded, taking a seat. Kurt smiled, "Well normally the shows will fall on a Friday or Saturday, and on those nights I'll probably be gone anywhere between six and one in the morning. Will you be okay with that?"

"Of course." Blaine was fine with that, it meant money, and it also meant he wouldn't be available on the nights Jeff and Nick would want to go out.

Kurt grabbed his cup, "Coffee?" When Blaine nodded he grabbed another cup, "On nights that I know I'll be out so late, it'll be acceptable for you to stay here, we have a guest room and its better you stay then you stumble home half asleep. Unless you're opposed to that?"

"Sounds reasonable." Blaine added sugar and creamer to his cup before looking up at his employer. "When should you find out about the shows?"

"Currently there aren't any open for me. But if I get any openings you'll be the first to know. And Blaine, don't be afraid to tell me that you're busy that night if you have a date or other engagements okay? I'll understand."

Blaine shrugged, "Well currently my only plans consist of babysitting."

Kurt frowned. "You move to New York City and don't have any plans to go out and explore the night life? Why? What about your roommates do they have any night life plans?" Blaine nodded. "You should tag along with them Blaine."

"Why are you so eager for me to have plans besides babysitting?" Blaine interjected.

"Because I'd hate to be the reason you don't go out and meet people and make mistakes. It's part of living." Kurt said kindly.

Blaine's eyes softened at that. "Nick and Jeff are wanting to go clubbing or something soon. But we don't really know the city all that well, do you have any places you recommend?"

Kurt shook his head, smiling a little, "That's better, and I'm sorry but I don't. When I was in college the only time I went out was when I was being dragged places, and then after, I had a little girl to take care of, so I didn't really get the time."

"Well that just made this that much harder. Maybe I should just talk them into going to different coffeeshops, that's more of my thing anyways." Blaine pondered, shifting how he was sitting.

"Oh don't tell Ralph he will forever call you a cheater if he found that out." Kurt winked at Blaine sipping his coffee, "And don't tell him I said this, it'll go straight to his head, but his coffee really is the best I've had, well the best I've had here in New York."

"But if I told then maybe his ego could suffocate Jeff and Jeff will stop thinking I have a big head. Because I don't. My hair is big, but my head is normal sized."

Kurt laughed, "You're hair isn't big. Or is that why you use so much gel?"

"Hey I'm not using as much as I was the first day I started babysitting isn't that an improvement?"

"No because your hair still looks glued to your head. That's why you needed this job isn't it? To pay for a bottle of hairgel every day."

"NO! That's not true! You're also paying for my coffee addiction." Blaine quipped back lightly.

"Ah yes coffee. Natures most fabulous drink." Kurt laughed, "You should go on and go, Abby will be waking up soon, and you know if she wakes up with you still here she'll beg until you agree to stay for supper."

"Okay." Blaine stood, he could tell when he was subtly being kicked out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine waved before going down the street to the coffee shop. "Jeff! You look good in the apron. I want a chocolate strawberry thing, and a frozen white latte."

Jeff stuck his tongue out. "You're visiting Nick!"

"So?" Blaine asked, handing over the money for the coffee. "I haven't seen his new work place yet. And its books Jeff. I like books."

"You like everything Blaine. You could find a rabid raccoon and you'll like it." Jeff teased.

"That's not true! I don't like you. Go make my coffees so I can leave." Blaine pouted.

Jeff shook his head but turned around to make the coffees. Ralph appeared from behind Blaine. "If it isn't the hobbit. How are you?"

"It's a wonder you keep customers." Blaine said lightly.

"It's a wonder you see over the counter."

"Why does everyone insist on calling me short! I'm not short. I might not be tall, but I'm not short." Blaine took his coffee from Jeff and turned, "I'll see you tomorrow Ralph."

He heard the older man laugh as he left the small shop, now all he had to do was go visit Nick and the books.

* * *

When he entered the bookstore he was surprised that it wasn't like a borders, but like one of those bookstores seen in movies, with books stacked hazardously high and the only light came from lamps and the dusty windows. Blaine walked in slowly looking around.

"You, curly top, don't spell drinks on the books." Blaine jumped looking to the left to see an elderly woman sitting at the counter, even it was stacked with books, and yarn, which she was knitting fast, the click of her needles filling the place.

"Sorry m'am I won't." Blaine said politely, with a smile on his face. "I was just looking for Nick, he said he works here and-"

"Nick! There's a curly top here for you." The woman called looking towards the back of the store. Blaine shifted uneasily, she was watching him openly and it was creeping him out.

"Blaine what are you doing here?" Nick asked, his hair was disheveled showing Blaine that he was pulling on it shortly before.

"I wanted to look around. And I brought you a coffee as an excuse to bug Jeff."

"You didn't offer me a coffee curly top." The woman exclaimed offended.

"I'm sorry m'am I didn't know you-"

She waved his apology away grabbing some money from her purse. "Nick, go fetch me a frozen drink."

"Yes Miss Rita." Nick left the store and Blaine looked at the woman.

"No matter how long you gawk I won't sprout another head Curly top." She said, her knitting needles were now completely silent.

"The name's Blaine." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

She leveled him with a look. "Did I ask you what your name was curly top, because I don't think I did. Maybe I'm getting senile in this old age."

Blaine's jaw dropped, he had never met an old woman with so much sass. He shook his head, "Sorry m'am, you didn't ask. I just thought you would, y'know, want to call me by my actually name."

"Are you going to just stand here and jabber Curly top?"

"No sorry I wanted to look around if you don't mind." Blaine asked. She waved him and away and Blaine's lips curved up, he could see that Nick and her were going to get along just fine. He walked between mismatched bookshelves, reading titles and realizing there was absolutely no organization in the store. Or not one that he could see.

As he was flipping through a book someone bumped into him. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't be standing in the middle of the aisle."

"No no that was my fault for texting and walking." The man smiled, he couldn't be much older than Blaine, and he had kind brown eyes. "I'm Tony."

"Blaine."

"So are you the new guy Grams hired?" Tony asked, pocketing his phone and looking intently at Blaine.

"Grams?"

"Miss Rita. She's my grandmother. I live with her, and sneak here for time with the books, though she refuses to hire me. I woke at a sandwich shop a few blocks away, and I go to college during the day."

Blaine smiled, Tony seemed nice enough. "No I'm not her new employee, he's my roommate though and she sent him off to get her a coffee."

"Oh well that's a shame, it would have been nice to have a hot guy like you around." Tony openly observed Blaine.

Blaine knew this was the part where he said one of a few things, he wasn't gay, which would have a been a lie, he wasn't interested, or ask Tony out for lunch sometime. Instead he blushed a little. "I'm sorry I-"

"You're straight and got a girlfriend?" Tony asked. Blaine shook his head.

"What no. No I'm most definitely gay."

Tony grinned, "Great me too. We should get lunch sometimes. Or go to clubs."

Blaine just shrugged, giving his phone number when Tony asked. It wasn't like he was ever going to have a chance with Kurt so he might as well start looking for other guys.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have no clue who Tony is or why he's invading the story, he wrote himself, but I happen to like him so I don't want to hear no complaints. (I say that when I know everyone is going to complain anyways and I'm just wasting my time assuming otherwise).**

_**Mandifa1315 **_**You are adorable babe. It's only natural for Nick and Jeff to try and get Blaine out to meet other people. Because currently the three think Kurt is straight.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**I might be mean and cruel but you love me anyways. I have great plans for when Kurt comes out to Blaine (Kurt doesn't even know Blaine thinks he's straight so that's problematic.)**

_**Kurt-Blaine-Klaine **_**Smut… That will take some time my dear. I didn't do full on smut in my last story until sixty chapters into the sequel.**

_**Cold kagome **_**Wouldn't you check out Blaine's ass if it was on display for you?**

_**Technicolordolphin **_**thanks dear. There's going to be plenty more of Blaine staying late to come.**

_**Janice93 **_**You'll find out soon enough (I have that part written out I can't wait to post it).**

_**Chloeskye **_**He'll be back to being normal he just needs to see he can loosen up around Blaine.**

_**MsNymph**_** Thank you my dear. Here's your long-awaited update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Omg so I'm computerless until February, but my aunt is nice and sometimes (like now) she lets me use hers. So updates are weird at the moment but hang in there.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee.**

* * *

"Daddy?" Abby pestered, nudging his arm until he looked up. "Why don't I have a mommy?"

"Come here honey. Not everyone has a mommy." He watched her eyes get sad and frowned, why was a children's show talk about the importance of both, a lot of kids these days didn't have both. "And not everyone has a daddy either. The important thing is, that everyone is loved. And you're loved."

"You love me." When Kurt nodded she went on. "Auntie Rachel loves me too. And Grandpa and grandma. And Uncle Finn and Aunt Denise."

"Yep we all love you so very much." Kurt tickled her, when she was older he'd explain why she didn't have a mom, but right now it'd just confuse her, she just needed to know people did love her, and always will.

"Daddy!" She squealed, getting off of his lap. "Does Blaine love me?"

"I don't know honey. But you could ask."

"Does he like me?" Abby asked.

"Yes Abby, of course he likes you. If he didn't he wouldn't play tea party with you. Or be coming over on his off day." Kurt said slyly, she didn't know Blaine was coming over, or that he had a show to go to tonight.

"Blaine's coming over!" Kurt nodded and she squealed again, she liked having Blaine over.

* * *

Blaine entered the apartment as soon as Kurt opened the door and then tried his best not to gawk at the man. Kurt had dressed very nicely, in tight clothing that hugged him just right and Blaine was trying his best not to drool. "Hey Kurt. Where's Abby?"

"In her room, playing tea party. Now rules are a bit different for nighttime. I went her in bed by nine. Normally I'd try to lay her down around eight thirty and then I'd read to her or sing to her, but I'm expecting you to do that. Just tuck her in and she'll be fine. You don't need to give her a bath, its nothing against you I just don't like people besides me or Rachel giving her baths. I'll text when I'm on my way home, I have no clue how long this show is going to last but I feel like its going to be a good one to critique. If you get tired you can go to sleep in the guest room, I won't mind if you do."

Blaine took in everything Kurt said before smiling. "Don't forget to breathe, its an important part of staying alive."

Kurt glared at him. "If you wasn't such a good babysitter I'd never keep you around, you're a bit of a smartass."

Blaine laughed, "So what am I doing for dinner?"

"We have some quick and easy things in there that you hopefully know how to make, you can choose. I'm going to go tell her bye and leave. You can go ahead and start whatever you're doing for supper."

Blaine smiled going to the kitchen, he'd wait for Kurt to leave then ask Abby what she wanted. Kurt poked his head in to wave at Blaine before leaving. Abby ran up to Blaine, hugging his legs. "Blaine daddy says you're going to watch me tonight."

"Yes I am. And first thing we're doing tonight is cooking dinner. What do you want to eat?"

"Mac and cheese!" Abby exclaimed. Blaine grabbed a box reading the back of it quickly. "Can I help?"

"You aren't supposed to be near the stove." Blaine reminded her.

She nodded, "But daddy moves the pot so I can help stir the cheese. Can I help please?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." Blaine teased, tickling her sides.

* * *

"Abby, its bedtime." Blaine told the little girl at eight forty five, she had already changed into her pajamas and was playing with her dolls. She looked up pouting her lower lip.

"I'm not tired."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, pulling back the girl's blankets and holding up her tiger. "Terry thinks its bedtime too. And he said if you clean up your toys and get in bed without being fussy that I'll even read to you."

"You will?" Abby asked, standing immediately with her dolls and putting them up. She grabbed a book off of her book case before getting in her bed, hugging her tiger to her chest as Blaine settled on the floor beside her.

Blaine looked at the book, it was a collection of different children stories. He opened it to the first page and pulled the blanket up to the girls chin. "I'm only reading one story okay Abby?"

* * *

Blaine's eyes finally begun to droop around eleven, he had woken up early that morning and was trying to read a book Tony recommended to him but the words kept blurring. Right as he decided to go ahead and use the guest room Kurt texted him saying he was on his way. So he decided he could wait a bit longer so he could get home to his own bed, well his own pile of blankets. He stood, making sure he did finish all the dishes and that the apartment was as clean as it was when he arrived. Just as he was sitting back down the door opened and in came Kurt.

"Was it good?" Blaine asked, crossing his legs when Kurt sat beside him.

"It was hideous. Honestly. But good material of course." Kurt let his head fall back, "was Abby good?"

"She was a doll, like always." Blaine stifled a yawn, "Want me to make you coffee or something?"

Kurt's head perked up at the mention of coffee, but it would be unwise because then he'd drink it and stay up later than he should. "How about instead we drink beer? You do drink right?"

Blaine shrugged, "Occasionally."

Kurt smirked as he grabbed two bottles from the fridge. He hadn't forgotten Blaine was only eighteen. "So when you have someone sneak you some? I actually prefer wine, but the beer is left over from when my dad visited a month back and Rachel and I finished my last bottle of wine."

"I've never actually had wine. I had champagne at a wedding once but they aren't the same."

Kurt laughed, "You'll have your chance to have wine, I promise. So what are you doing the fourth of July? It's still a couple weeks away but…"

Blaine was surprised, "Staying here. Jeff, Nick and I can't really afford the flight home just for a weekend y'know?"

Kurt nodded. "Well Abby and I always go to Lima for the weekend, if you and your roommates like you could come with us? I could drop you off in Westerville, that's where you said your parents live right?"

"Well yeah but we couldn't ask that of you, I mean plane tickets are expensive and we don't mind staying here, really."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, did Blaine really think he would offer to buy three extra plane tickets. "Blaine, you're slightly daft aren't you? I own a car. It's in the garage of this building. We just hardly use it because walking and taking the subway is cheaper. I hate planes so anytime I'm going to Ohio I buckle Abby up and we drive. I have just enough room for three people so if you three want to come along its no trouble."

Blaine put his bottle down, "I'll talk to them about it, thanks for the offer. And if we do go I'll watch Abby for you anytime you want while there without taking a single penny for it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Damn you figured out why I wanted you to come." He teased. "How about we get to bed? You look about ready to pass out."

"Yeah of course. I'll see you Monday." Blaine stood, draining his beer in one gulp.

Kurt stopped him. "Guest room, I will not be held responsible for you falling asleep on the walk home. Go on. I'll see you in the morning."

Blaine shook his head, the thought of just taking a few steps was appealing, but he didn't want to impose on Kurt, and he probably wouldn't be able to sleep knowing Kurt was sleeping in the same apartment, just a few steps away. "I'll make it home just fine Kurt, but thanks."

Kurt pushed Blaine towards the hallway. "I insist! Sweet dreams Blaine."

As soon as the door to the guest bedroom shut Kurt started berating himself, why did he offer to drive his daughter's babysitter all the way to Ohio. That was time in a very close space together that would probably be better apart.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the part where I say I'll update as soon as possible.**

* * *

**Also thank you everyone who has read and favorited and reviewed and add this to your alerts. I'm very grateful to you all.**

* * *

_**Mandifa1315 **_** Why do you always assume Blaine is daft honey? He's thinking logically, Kurt had a daughter while in college, wouldn't you assume he was straight?**

_**Mylisa777 **_**No dear Tony is not going to require hate. I promise. **

_**Cold kagome **_**I can't wait to write that part, I have it all planned out, its going to be great.**

_**MsNymph **_**I can't promise no boys, but I can promise nothing steady or permanent.**

_**Anon**_** thank you.**

_**Kurtstalker. **_**Thank you dear**

_**I hate mosquitos **_** Well at least you're open minded about Tony dear.**

_**Agata**_** You'll figure out the story of why he had Abby in a few chapters (after the fourth of July chapter)**

_**Melissamaier902**_** Kurt doesn't know that Blaine doesn't know he's gay.**

_**Janice93 **_**Same here darling.**

_**Fern **_**Thank you.**

_**Whovian2.0 **_**(I love the name btw) Tony isn't like Sebastian at all, he's flirtatious but in a nice way. Hmm you are all going to be surprised when Kurt tells how Abby came about.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, my aunt gave me her password to her computer before she left for work, saying the access to it was an early birthday gift (since I won't be home tomorrow during the day) and she wants it back when she gets home. I of course delayed actually writing because getting in the zone after so long is weird, so bear with me and the weird chapter.**

**Disclaimer. Dears, yes. I gained the rights to glee while away… Not. But it's a nice dream.**

* * *

Blaine was a sleep walker when he slept in a place he wasn't familiar with. True he's worked at Kurt's apartment, but he never slept there. When they first moved to New York Jeff had found him trying to climb out the window and to the fire escape, for a week after Jeff or Nick would sleep in the same bed, because that helped. Sleeping with someone helped keep him in bed and not up and walking around.

Now Blaine was getting up, not really dreaming, or aware he was sleeping, He stopped at Abby's door, if she was to wake up at moment she would have thought he was checking in on her. Then he went to Kurt's room, going to lay down next to the warm, exhausted body that already occupied the bed.

Kurt had been asleep for at least an hour when he started having a very nice dream.

"_She's sleeping soundly. Now can we have some big boy time?" Kurt laughed turning around to wrap his arms around Blaine. _

"_I need to finish with this critique babe. And you have a paper to write."_

_Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt, before pulling away teasingly. "Fine. I'll just go lay on your bed, wrapping my lips around my pen as I try to focus on the book in front of me instead of how tight my pants are, and how lonely the bed will feel since you're going to stay in here."_

_Kurt laughed, closing his laptop, "We can always work tomorrow, I know something that requires your lips wrapped around them, and it's most certainly not a writing utensil."_

_Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt to the bed, making sure the door was shut before straddling Kurt. "I think my lips are more than willing to be wrapped around your something."_

_Kurt's fingers worked quickly on Blaine's buttons just as Blaine's tongue started playing at his waistband they heard a tiny voice._

"_Daddy, I had a bad dream." Kurt and Blaine immediately separated, fixing buttons hastily. Before letting Abby in, where she climbed up on the bed, not even asking why Blaine was there. Kurt reached over his daughter's body to pull Blaine closer, so they were protecting the little girl from all the bad dreams._

Kurt rolled over in his bed, reaching out in his sleep to find a warm body that he immediately pulled to him, sleeping next to someone always made him feel safe.

* * *

"Blaine, where have you been?" Nick asked, he was laying on the couch with a box of dry cereal, the bookstore was closed on Sunday's so he didn't have to work. Jeff on the other hand was buttoning up his shirt, about to head out, he took on an extra shift because it was one of the other baristas birthdays.

"What part of I might not be home until did you two not get?" Blaine asked.

They gave him a knowing look making him blush, his clothes were wrinkled and hair a mess, if they didn't know better they would have thought he was doing the walk of shame. Blaine blushed slightly, getting himself a drink. Jeff cleared his throat. "Blaine, you slept there last night."

"Observant. Very observant." Blaine said, well aware of what was being hinted at. He decided he needed a shower before he dragged Nick to go to the groceries with him.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "You sleep walk, so I expect the story?"

"I woke up in Kurt's bed. That's it no story." Blaine mumbled, "Look guys, I appreciate your curiousness, but there was nothing but going to his bed. So I'm taking a shower and then Tony and I are going out for coffee."

"Oh coffee? IS that the term for a quickie?" Jeff teased.

Blaine shoved him, "No, coffee is term for coffee. He's just a friend."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Go get your shower and sit with your friend. But he does like you. Tony stopped by yesterday ranting on about hazel eyes. Who has hazel eyes? You."

Blaine rolled his _hazel_ eyes and went to the bathroom. Hazel eyes. A lot of people had hazel eyes. It's not like violet or something. Hazel was a common color.

* * *

"Daddy, why was Blaine in your bed this morning?" Abby asked as they played candyland.

Kurt looked up surprised, "You know how you crawl in bed with me when you have a bad dream? Or how Rachel sleeps in my bed when she's upset?"

Abby nodded. "Did Blaine have a bad dream? Or was he sad? Why was Blaine sad?"

Kurt laughed, "He had a bad dream honey, he wasn't sad. No one can be sad when you're around."

She nodded accepting the answer, her daddy was good at making bad dreams go away, he'd sing to her until she fell asleep, maybe he did that for Blaine too. "Can we watch Disney today?"

"Of course we can. You want to go to the store for cookie makings first?" Kurt asked, smiling when she jumped up to find her shoes.

"Chocolate chip and m&m?" Abby asked while putting on her sneakers, which thankfully were Velcro.

"If that's what you think sounds like the best Disney cookies today them that's what we'll do. Come on the sooner we leave the sooner we get back."

* * *

"Come on guys! He said that if I'm not there on time he'll leave me and he'd do that. So come on." Blaine pestered, making sure he had his bag of clothes for the weekend. Finally Jeff and Nick were fully come."

Nick and Jeff shared similar smirks, before Jeff pushed him out of the apartment, "Like you're not looking forward to being alone with Kurt for ten hours."

Blaine shot him a glare, picking up his pace, "We aren't going to be alone. Abby will be there."

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door, swatting at Nick who went to bang on it, and it opened to a hectic looking Kurt. "Blaine. Good I thought we'd have to leave you. We just need to find Terry and we can leave. Hello Jeff, Nick, please come in."

Blaine dropped his bag next to Kurt's luggage and made his way to Abby's room. "Hey, want some help?"

"Blainey! Do you know where Terry is hiding?" Abby asked, hugging his legs.

Blaine shook his head, but got down to look for the stuffed tiger. He successfully found it under the bed and raised it up triumphantly, "Kurt, I found Terry."

Kurt entered with a smile, "Thank you. You're a life saver. Now let's head out so we can get there in time for supper?"

* * *

Blaine looked back at Abby, they've been on the road for about two hours now and she had fallen asleep. Kurt glanced over at him quickly before adverting back to the road. "So, we haven't actually been able to talk since the night you stayed over."

"I know, but your hours have been running late, and I-"

"Have been going out with Tony." Kurt interrupted, a teasing smile gracing his face.

"Well, Tony, Jeff, and Nick. They drag me out almost every night its exhausting." Blaine complained light heartedly, he didn't really care, he just hated when Kurt, and Abby (he had to make sure he included Abby so it wouldn't sound suspicious, even in his own head) offered for him to stay he had to turn them down because Tony wanted to do this, or Nick wanted to do that, or Jeff wanted to do everything.

Kurt chuckled, "I wanted to ask you what climbing in my bed was about?"

Blaine paled, he had just take a sip of water and he can't believe Kurt asked that so nonchalantly. When the water dribbled out of his mouth and on Kurt's dash he groaned. "I… What?"

Kurt shook his head, pulling off the expressway. "I think it's about time we filled up my tank."

Blaine jumped out at the gas station, going inside to pay for gas, a juice, a mountain dew and a diet coke before going back out to Kurt's car, where the lean man was watching him, with humor in his eyes. "I sleep walk when sleeping in weird places, and it helps to sleep with someone. I'm sorry I climbed in your bed, if I was awake I wouldn't have done it."

Kurt laughed, "It was nice having a warm body in bed, it's just not every day I wake up to a short hobbit sleeping against me."

Blaine cracked a smile at that, see things didn't have to be weird. "I'm not that short!"

Kurt held up his car keys, "You want to take it for a while. I mean if you can reach the gas and brake of course."

Blaine snatched the keys up. Pulling out of the gas stations parking lot and happily engaging Kurt in another conversation, Abby's soft breaths in the backseat, and Kurt's radio filling the comfortable silences.

* * *

**Author's Note, hopefully not much longer until I get my own computer again, but until this should keep you satisfied….**

* * *

**Mandy, I think I won every argument for the day, what do you say? **

* * *

**Fernandowrites ** I'm glad you've an account finally :P

**Mandifa1315 **Yes, I stole your idea, once you planted it in my mind I couldn't just leave it be. I bet the look of surprise on your face when you saw I updated was adorable.

**Agata **My lips are sealed. I can't confirm anything on how Abby came about yet. But that story is close. Like really really close.

**Mylisa777 **I can't wait either. Soon I'll have one soon. Blaine finds out in the next chapter or two… Omg when I read that I snorted hot tea out of my nose, luckily the world didn't end.

**Cold kagome **thank you dearie.

**Estefani1509 **here's your update… extremely late, but here it is.

**Melissamaier902 **Thank you darling.

**MsNymph **The idea for Kurt to drive Blaine was spur of the moment, but I love it. And it means a little under ten hours if the traffic is good (google is my friend and tells me things).


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note. Hello Dears, I'm still on my aunt's computer, but soon I'll have my own and my updates will be more frequent and more expected (though I've enjoyed reactions from my surprise updates).**

* * *

**Disclaimer I don't own glee, but you know what I own? A cup with penguins on it (that isn't even glee related but its penguins so shhhh)**

* * *

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Abby complained.

Kurt turned in his seat, Blaine being the one driving still, "Are you now? Well maybe we can convince Blainey to pull over at this exit and find a McDonalds?"

Blaine smiled when Abby started pouting and pleading, "Okay, since you're really that hungry, I guess I can find us a McDonalds."

"Yay!" Abby squealing, kicking her feet a little.

Blaine pulled off the expressway to the road, happy to see a McDonalds was just across the street. Kurt grinned at him. "Good thing I said McDonalds and not something else huh."

"Only because there's a McDonalds everywhere, it'd be hard to not find one here. They just pop out of the ground, like Starbucks." Blaine said lightly.

"Hmm Starbucks, do you prefer going there?"

"Ew are you kidding, so overrated." Blaine parked the car before jumping out and opening the door for Abby.

"Terry stays in the car." Kurt directed.

Abby shook her head. "He's hungry too daddy!"

Kurt leveled her with a look. "No."

"Blaine! Tell daddy he's being silly and Terry is hungry. Terry has to eat."

Blaine shook his head. "I agree with your daddy. What if he got ketchup on him? He'll be messy forever."

Abby pouted but tossed the stuffed animal back in her seat. "Kay. Daddy I got to go potty."

Kurt nodded, lifting her on his hip, he went straight to the female's restroom, he refused to bring his little girl into the men's and she was too young to go herself. He stood outside the door, holding it shut for her as he sent his dad a text saying how far away they were. "Are you done yet sweetie?"

"Almost." He heard the toilet flush and knew she was struggling to button her shorts again, but she was stubborn, and she'll want to do it herself.

"You aren't allowed in here." An elderly woman exclaimed when she saw Kurt.

"Excuse me? Why not." Kurt kept his voice calm as he opened the stall door, taking his daughter to the sink and keeping his eyes on the woman. He hadn't had to deal with this a lot, normally Rachel would be here, or the bathrooms were family bathrooms, damn McDonalds.

"Men aren't allowed in here you pervert."

Kurt turned to face her fully, "So you prefer me to let my daughter go to the men's restroom, where she can accidently see mens genitals? No thank you."

"Have her mother do it." The woman insisted.

"I'm a single father. So no, that's not an option. Abby are you finished?" Kurt asked handing her a paper towel when she nodded. Kurt gave the woman one last final look, "And trust me, the last thing I want to do is be a pervert to you."

"Daddy what's a pervert?" Abby asked as they joined Blaine at the front of the store.

Kurt lifted his eyebrow at Blaine's snort. "It's a bad word and you don't say it."

"But you did!" She complained.

"I'll get you a sundae after you eat your kids meal to make up for it."

* * *

Kurt sighed when they arrived at his old house, the drive seems to get longer and longer each time. He turned to Blaine who was sitting in the passenger seat. "Come on in, meet everyone. Use the restroom, all that good stuff."

Blaine nodded, letting Abby pull him up the porch and through the door after Kurt. "Dad, Mom, we're here."

"Finally." Burt said, coming out of a room to the left. "Supper's done. Who's this?"

"This is Blaine, grandpa. He's nice and found Terry for me." Abby said, letting go of Blaine's hand to hug the older man.

Burt smiled, "Pleasure to meet you. Stay for supper."

"I can't impose and-"

"We insist." Three voices say at once, making Abby giggle and go to Carole. Blaine nodded, if they were going to insist who was he to say no?

Carole had cooked a very simple pasta dish, with salad on the side. "So Blaine, I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmother, and that's Burt, Kurt's father." She leaned forward as if sharing secrets, "I'm going to dictate the conversation so Burt can't grill you. How about we talk about fourth of July, what are you doing that day?"

"My parents always do this big cookout thing and my siblings try to come since they don't live in Ohio, it's actually a lot of fun, actually that reminds me." Blaine turned to Kurt, "Mom said to invite you and your family, I don't know if you have any traditions or anything, but just know you're invited and can bring as many people as you want."

"Thank you we'll keep that in mind." Kurt gave him a smile before they all let Abby take control of the situation.

* * *

"So, now that Abby's sleeping how about you two tell me what's going on between you?"

"What?" Kurt asked, his head turning quickly, they were preparing to leave so Blaine could get home.

"Are you two dating or fooling around. Kurt I get that you're lonely but keep in mind you have a daughter, don't just jump in a relationship with someone without thinking about how she'll get through it." Burt said. "Even if Blaine is a nice guy, I'm sure you two would have made a perfect couple, but think about it."

"Dad. We aren't dating. He's Abby's babysitter." Kurt turned, come on Blaine."

Blaine followed, so Kurt was gay. Or bi. But did it really matter? Kurt liked guys so Blaine might have a chance.

"So the fourth. At what time?"

"Party starts at four. But show up whenever." Blaine said as they sat outside his house. "Kurt why didn't you tell me you liked guys?"

Kurt shrugged, "I figured you could tell I'm not exactly subtle. But does it matter, would it change anything?"

Blaine shrugged part of him wanted to say yes it did because it meant he might have a chance, but the logical part said he still didn't have a chance and he should leave it alone. "If I did something right now would you forget about and never hold it against me?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, looking into the honey eyes and nodding slightly, wondering what Blaine was thinking. Blaine bit his lip, one kiss to get it out of his system then he and Kurt could go back to the friendly relationship they had, one that centered around Blaine babysitting Abby.

Blaine leaned forward slightly unaware of Kurt holding his breath, their lips met and Blaine was lost, Kurt's lips were so soft and full and they were moving against his. Kurt was surprised but he wasn't taking this moment for granted, he quickly held on to Blaine letting his tongue dart out and lick his lips, completely aware of the moans escaping the younger boy.

When they separated, they still had to breathe after all, Blaine paled, he had just made out with his employer and he was sure that was a big no-no on the list of things to do with your boss. He grabbed the handle of the car, tossing the door open. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

Kurt watched, shocked as Blaine grabbed his bags and sprinted away from the car, away from him. Of course Blaine didn't mean to. He was eight years older than him, Blaine needed someone his age who was tied down with kids.

He shook his head, trying to clear it it's in the past now. Forgotten, just like he promised. Or, he'd act like it was, he was always a good actor.

* * *

Blaine made his way to his old room, tossing out a 'hello' and 'I'm going to bed' to his parents. What was he thinking? Kissing Kurt. Kurt didn't want him as anything more than a babysitter and he decided to make out with him. It wasn't his fault, not really, Kurt was gorgeous sitting on the driver's side, Kurt was always gorgeous. Maybe he should find himself a boyfriend, then he won't be so sexually frustrated by Kurt. Gorgeous, smart, kind Kurt who he had no chance with. No chance at all.

* * *

**Author's Note. They kissed. Holy shit cue the confetti make a gif… I'm gonna shut up now. So what did you all think? I know I know they should be together and blah blah blah but they aren't. Because they are stupid.**

* * *

_**Cold kagome **_**I know! But stuffed animals always end up under the bed, there's like a magnet there for them or something.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**You would have hated getting spoilers and you know it.****I'm actually not allowed at the library near my house, I guess I could go to the one downtown but they have more books and books distract me.**

_**Mandifa1315 **_**Babe people are really going to start thinking you're crazy, screaming when you get an email alert. Your idea wouldn't leave once you suggested it! Hey shhh leave Tony alone, he's Blaine's friend.**

_**I hate mosquitos **_**You're very welcome.**

_**Janice93 **_**Was this enough progress for you dear?**

* * *

**Okay send me reviews and your thoughts. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note. So here's our newest update. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter my dearies.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. No. I don't own glee, stop reminding me of that fact.**

* * *

"Blainey, you did make it!" Alison exclaimed, putting her son down to hug her younger brother. "Hmmm is New York being nice? How's the job? And the lunatics? Any cute boys?"

"Are you done? Ethan? How is my favorite nephew?" Blaine asked scooping the boy up over his head. "Austin. Nice to see you again. How are you?"

Austin, Alison's husband shrugged, he and Blaine got along just fine but he wasn't one for these pleasantries. "I'm going to take Ethan up to the toilet. You think you can help Alison with her bags?"

Blaine nodded looking at the few bags. "You staying the week?"

"Yep. How long are you staying? When does your plane leave out?"

Blaine shook his head, carrying the bags to her old room, "I didn't take a plane and I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"But Blaine we haven't seen each other since your graduation!" Alison complained. Before Blaine could respond his dad hollered for him and he happily ran downstairs and to the patio.

"Yeah dad?"

"Can you man the grill? Guests are arriving any minute now and I need to go get more meats." Greg Anderson always prided himself with his cookouts, and tried to outdo himself every year.

Blaine took over, normally Cooper would be the one to take over the grill, but Cooper was busy with a new audition or something and couldn't make it. "Blaine, sweetie you've gotten so grown."

"Really Mrs. Henderson? You saw me just a few months ago." Blaine said, amused as she shook her head.

"No matter, where's your mother? She promised to give me the secret to her cakes."

Blaine shrugged, "Kitchen?"

"Need help? You've got to spin the kabobs slightly. Here, you go greet people."

Blaine gave the tongs up and put a smile on, ready to great men and women that worked at his parents' offices, and tease their children. He wasn't expecting to bump straight into Kurt Hummel. "You made it!"

"My dad didn't want to cook. Abby and I made some Liberty cheesecakes if you want to show me where to put them." Kurt said, biting his lip, he had to remember that the kiss was supposed to be forgotten.

Blaine nodded, accepting the cake dishes and leading the family through the house into the kitchen. "Mom this is Kurt Hummel, my employer, and this little girl is Abby. His parents, Burt and Carole Hummel, everyone this is my mother, Nancy Anderson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you m'am, your son won't shut up about you most of the time." Kurt teased, "Abby and I made cheesecakes."

She smiled at them. "Go on and join the party, the pool is open for business."

* * *

Blaine, playing loyal host didn't get a chance to talk to Kurt again, but he was happy to see that Kurt mingled with the other guests, and Abby and Ethan were getting along nicely, Blaine grabbed a coke and diet before heading to Kurt, "Hey."

"Blaine nice to see you again before the fireworks. You're a very busy guy." Kurt teased, taking the coke and sitting where he was, Blaine joined him instantly.

"So why haven't you went swimming?" Blaine asked, okay maybe he wanted to see Kurt shirtless.

"I freckle." Kurt explained, "So was it good seeing your family so soon?"

Blaine nodded, "Of course it was. Thank you for driving me."

* * *

They sat as the sun sunk, the silence awkward, which was new for them. They always had something to talk about, or they could always be sitting in silence, left to their own thoughts comfortably. Soon Blaine's father announced it was time to start the fireworks. Kurt went to stand to find Abby but she was curled up on Burt's lap already so he knew she'd be okay.

Blaine leaned back, the fireworks were always his favorite part of Fourth of July traditions, all the colors, the smoke, the fun of it all. As they started going off Blaine turned to Kurt, the man was memorized with the fireworks and Blaine grinned, the awe on his face was beautiful.

Kurt turned to see Blaine watching him and blushed. "Your dad needs to tell me where he found these."

"I'm not sure he knows himself. How about you and Abby stay the night?" Blaine asked, "Then you wouldn't have to backtrack again. We've got a guest room."

Kurt blinked he wasn't expecting that. When he didn't respond Blaine paled, how could he be so stupid? "I'm sorry I know it was wrong of me to ask, I was really just thinking about gas it'd cost you and I'm sorry it was stupid of me to assume anything. Of course you wouldn't want to stay the night and-"

"Shut up Blaine." Kurt demanded, "Staying the night sounds nice, I'm not sure if Dad would like me taking Abby away from him though. Maybe if it's okay with you I'll stay the night and they can take Abby to their house and we can pick her up tomorrow."

Blaine nodded, aware of how close his and Kurt's faces were and how easy it would be if he just leaned forward a little for him and Kurt to kiss again. What he didn't know was Kurt was thinking the same thing and when Kurt was thinking of doing something he'd try his best to actually do it. And with that he grabbed Blaine's cheek and kissed him, softly, slowly, it felt good. More sure than last night's kiss.

Blaine was going to regret this, boy was he going to regret this, but he couldn't stop himself from pulling Kurt closer to him, fingers going through the thick hair, gasping for breath when Kurt started kissing his jaw. Kurt pulled back, his eyes dark with lust, Blaine looked good, his lips red from being sucked and nibbled, his cheeks flushed. Before he could lean back in again he heard loud cheers.

Blaine sat back up trying to make the distance between him and Kurt to seem friendly but not far enough away where he couldn't feel the body heat of the other. The fireworks were over. That meant people were going to leave. Was Kurt going to leave too? "You can stay y'know."

Kurt nodded going to his dad. Blaine's eyes followed him before he went to Alison who was smirking. "That was some interesting fireworks huh?"

"Yep. Dad outdid himself this year. So Austin take Ethan to bed?"

"They left midshow, you know how Ethan gets. But you wasn't watching the show. And nor was I. What was that about? What are you getting yourself into?"

"Nothing. He started. He's staying tonight. I've got to clear it with mom." Blaine said moving away quickly, so he was caught. But it really wasn't his fault.

"Blaine, did you enjoy the fireworks?"

"Yeah they were nice. Do you mind Kurt staying? We decided it was better than backtracking and-"

"That's fine dear. He can use the guest room."

* * *

Blaine picked up another cup tossing Kurt a pouty look, "Are you enjoying this? Watching me clean the yard in the moonlight all alone?"

"Yes I am. Very much actually, want to go for a swim?" Kurt asked, maybe they should talk, they couldn't ignore this he knew they couldn't.

Blaine pulled his shirt off jumping into the deep side of the pool. Kurt laughed and joined him, glad that his dad had taken Abby for the night, he needed this time alone with Blaine to decide things. "We can't ignore those kisses Blaine."

"We can. You don't like me I'm too young for you. I'm fine with just being your daughter's babysitter."

"You're stubborn. But I do like you. I just… Abby is attached to you Blaine. I can't do anything to make you want to leave, she'll be upset. And I don't want to loss having you around either. So we need to decide what this is. What we are. Tonight. I'm telling you now when I realized I was gay I always envisioned getting with a guy like you, funny, cute, kind, musically talented."

Blaine stopped moving his arms his eyes going wide. "You're gay? I thought you was bi? What about Abby's mom, Rachel?"

Kurt laughed, laughed right in Blaine's face. "You thought Rachel was Abby's mom? Really that's great. I'm telling her. I'm sure she'd find amusement in it."

"So she isn't?" Blaine asked, he was confused now.

"Nope. I guess I should tell you how I came about having Abby." Kurt said, pulling himself up on the edge of the pool, ready to start the story.

* * *

**Author's Note. MWahhahahahahaha I left you hanging and we don't even know when I'll update next! Oh I feel so mean! Review please?  
**

* * *

_**KlaineDarknessChalet **_**I'm glad I found your weakness, oh my god I sound like a villain.**

_**Mandifa1315 **_**You're adorable. Did you enjoy this chapter? I can't wait until you tweet me about it **

_**Cold kagome **_**Kurt wouldn't, he wouldn't let me write that, he told me he was too mature to chase Blaine. But… they kissed again.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**I went there with my sister a year or two back and she sorta get pissed and knocked down one of their displays and they kicked us out and forbid us to come back. I tried last summer and the librarian was like 'no get out. We aren't dealing with you again'. Like how do they even remember me? A few more hours and then we get Glee! No that's not bad, I'm just extremely easy to talk to.**

_**Socialbutterfly85 **_**Thank you.**

_**Klaineygirl **_**of course he was conflicted, he kissed his boss. Thank you.**

_**AlicexWonderland **_**Here you go. Your wish, my command.**

_**Melissamaier902 **_**Thank you dear. It might seem like it's my story, but they dictate it. Niff… Hmm yes it's in the plans. I love me some Niff.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'VE GOT A LAPTOP! So the ending of this didn't come out right but I'm happy with the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee but omg cwm tonight!**

* * *

Blaine leaned on the edge of the pool looking up at Kurt who smiled at him before starting. "No interruptions, hold your questions til the end okay?"

When Blaine nodded Kurt took a breath and started the story of his little girl. "I went to a few parties during my college years, but only when I was dragged to them. At one particular party I was upset, I caught my boyfriend cheating on me earlier that day. So, I go to this party with Rachel, and of course she's gone, talking to all of her friends. So I drink. I drank a lot. And then had sex with a female, it was sort of a 'fuck you' to Tim, you see we often played a game to see how far we could take hitting on females. He never got farther than a drink.

"I actually knew her, she was in a few of my classes, a couple weeks later she came to me, telling me she was pregnant. She was positive the child was mine, saying I was the only guy she's slept with in months, I believe that, she wasn't some floozy She told me she wouldn't keep the child. She wanted an abortion, she didn't want a child weighing down her future. I couldn't allow her to do that, so I took care of everything. I paid all her doctor bills, and she didn't even hold Abby when she was born. I was the one that signed the birth certificate. Last I heard Carrie went to Florida. I regret sleeping with her, but I don't regret Abby. I have never regretted her. And never will. You need to understand that. Everyone that hears this story thinks I'll regret keeping Abby. But I don't and I won't she's the best thing in my life."

Blaine pulled Kurt down into the pool and into a warm hug, "I would never think you regret your own daughter, I watch you with her, I know your world revolves around her."

Kurt allowed the hug for a moment before pulling away and splashing Blaine. "Come on we're gonna prune if we stay out here too much longer."

Blaine stuck out his tongue, he liked when his skin pruned from swimming, but he pulled himself out of the pool, helping Kurt out as well. "I'm guessing you didn't bring any clothes?"

"Shows what you know, I already have my suitcases in my car. Just let me go get something to change into."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the two were sitting on Blaine's bed, both wearing sweats and tshirts, with some leftover cheesecake between them. "So I was thinking Blaine, we need to talk about this. I mean really talk. No diverting topics, no nothing else."

Blaine nodded, he knew. But that didn't mean he wanted to. "Okay, can I go first because I don't have much to say and knowing you, you already have a whole speech in your head."

Kurt nodded, taking a bite of the cheesecake and waiting for him to start.

"Abby is your number one priority, which is how it should be. She's mine too, I don't want to do anything that gets her hurt. So we need to make sure whatever we decided Abby is always the first thought on our minds. But I want to be able to date you."

"Blaine I haven't had a boyfriend since Abby was born, yeah I went on a few dates, mostly at Rachel's pestering, but since I have Abby guys always shy away. I don't want you to shy away, you're a great friend, you're energetic enough to keep up with Abby when you babysit. But maybe we really should keep our relationship platonic." Kurt would love to call Blaine his boyfriend but unfortunately it was possible, what with him having a daughter and all.

Blaine bit his lip, "Does that mean you'd be willing to do things as friends? Not just having me stay for dinner when you work late? And I'm gonna keep trying to convince you to become my boyfriend, I've never felt this connection with anyone else."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Sure, we can do movies, and you can tag along to things Abby and I do. But you have to get yourself back on the market, maybe go out with Tony?"

"Nope, Tony isn't my type." Blaine stole the last bite of cheesecake, and Kurt pouted at him.

"Hmm so who's your type?" Kurt's finger swiped a stray bit of cheesecake of Blaine's lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Blaine licked where Kurt's fingers just laid, "Tall, pale gorgeous skin, eyes that are indecisive on what color they want to be, a smile that lights up the room. But that's only the outside. His insides are even more beautiful, his sense of humor matches mine spot-on, he's the kindest, sweetest soul ever."

Kurt smiled, ducking his head, "You're a sap y'know."

Blaine shrugged, "So?"

"So what do you say to watching a movie, I see you have a nice sized collection." Kurt said, changing the subject easily.

Blaine stood, "All of these are movies that Jeff or Nick brought with them so I didn't have to. What do you want to watch?"

Kurt shrugged leaning back on the younger man's pillows. "You choose."

* * *

Kurt woke up snuggled into a warm body, he pressed closer, burying his nose in the other's neck. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to be awake yet. Blaine's thoughts were the same, he's been laying awake for the past half hour, but being spooned by Kurt wasn't something he was going to cut short.

Kurt's bladder finally got the best of him and he opened his eyes, slowly shaking Blaine, "Blaine, move your legs so I can go to the restroom."

"Mmm no. Warm. Stay." Blaine said, rolling over to face Kurt, the older man's eyes a wonderful shade of blue that reminded Blaine and dreams and hopes.

Kurt gave a soft smile. "What time is it?"

"It was almost ten when I last looked."

Kurt sat up abruptly. "We need to get ready to leave, its going to be late when we get back to New York."

Blaine groaned, sitting up so Kurt could climb over him without any uncomfortable straddling, that Blaine honestly wouldn't of minded. When Kurt left the room Blaine grabbed some shorts and a light polo, he could forego his morning hair routine for one day. He pulled the shorts on quickly, before trying to find his shoes, he hated wearing socks but he hated his feet being completely bare even more.

Kurt entered the room, sporting a new outfit, "So are you planning on going shirtless the whole way back?"

"No. Abby is too young to see man-chest." Blaine argued, tugging the striped shirt over his head. "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Together they put Blaine's luggage in the car before going in to say bye to everyone. Nancy pulled Kurt in for a hug, "You come back anytime, that little girl of yours was a pleasure to have over. Thank you for bringing my son home."

Kurt smiled, "He's welcome to hitch a ride with me anytime. Thank you for inviting us, we enjoyed it." Kurt pulled away from her turning to Alison. "You, thank you for telling to trust Blaine, he's been a great babysitter so far."

"And that's all?"

Blaine smacked her arm lightly, "Come on time to go get Abby and head back home."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I didn't really like the ending, but next chapter we get to hear from Rachel, and Cooper, and we see more with our boys... Maybe some Nick and Jeff too, I don't know.**

* * *

_**Anon (This maybe mandifa1315 you have a habit of not being logging in.)**_** So what did you think of the background story.**

_**I hate mosquitos **_**I am a big meanie, I know, but the cliffhanger is over.**

_**Mylisa777**_** Well normally a child comes about by semen being placed into an egg and a woman carrying said thing for nine months... Its terrible, and the main library has too many books, but I don't have to worry about that anymore.**

_**AlicexWonderland **_**Kurt and Blaine plushies! squeally noise***

_**KlainersTeenagerDream101 **_**I promise there are more kisses to come. Just.. not yet.**

_**Cold kagome **_**and that means you got to hear the story too.**

_**Fromthemiddleofnowhere **_**Oh that's okay because I still love you.**

_**Melissamaier902 **_**It depends, did the wait kill you?**

_**Klainesdarknesschalet **_**is the story what you expected?**

_**Socialbutterfly85 **_**Here you go darling**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So... This chapter was just ridiculous and hard to write but I did my best and hopefully you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own Glee. If I did Klaine would be back together.**

* * *

"This was a ridiculous idea. Look at her, she's fallen asleep." Kurt mumbled, it was the following weekend and Blaine, Kurt, and Abby, decided to spend the whole day at the park.

Blaine smiled. Abby had curled up on their picnic blanket half an hour ago and demanded they take turns telling her stories. "We exhausted her Kurt, what with the swinging, tag, sliding, chasing her around, she's tired, want me to carry her back to the apartment?"

"Please? I don't want to get dirt on her, and thanks to you my clothes are filthy."

Blaine chuckled, he may have tackled Kurt into the dirt, he stood before placing the girl carefully on his hip. "I'm going to start ahead of you, you can catch up."

Ten minutes later Blaine was laying the girl on her bed, "I'll go wait for you out in the living room."

"I'm going to change her into her pajamas. I'll be out there in a minute."

* * *

Five minutes later Kurt was tossing his dirty clothes in the washer, things had to be washed as soon as possible. "So how about we find something to eat? It's only nine, want to order a pizza or something?"

Blaine grinned, "Thai. Please let us get Thai."

"Fine. Menus are in the drawer. My order is circled in blue."

Blaine pulled out his cell, placing their order quickly. "So. Did you find out if you work late tomorrow or not?"

"I shouldn't. Tell me Blaine have you gotten yourself a bed yet?" Kurt asked, closing the doors that hid the laundry unit.

"Nope. I keep saying I'm going to but than something else catches my attention. But thanks to you have money sat aside for it."

"Well we're going to have to do that one day soon. I know a good place that-" Kurt broke off as his phone started ringing. "This is Rachel, she always calls on Sundays around this time."

Blaine gestured at Kurt to answer it and Kurt grinned, "Hello darling, how's the west?"

"I got the part!" Rachel squealed. "I got the part. We start in a week. They told us that we have at least a full month and a half without being able to travel so I'm coming back for the week. LA is fine but I miss New York."

Blaine's phone started ringing and he answered it. "Cooper! What's up?"

"Squirt. Can I come stay with you for a while?" Cooper sounded desperate.

Blaine stood, going to the living room. "Of course you can. But why? What's wrong? I thought you was finally making a name for yourself after that commercial you did."

"I got a part! And I wanted to come visit my favorite little brother. So can I?"

"When? You know I have a job I can't just sight-see with you and things I know you're gonna want to do."

"Tuesday. So that's a yes?"

After a few more minutes Blaine hung up, just as there was a knock on the door. Blaine paid, carrying the back to the kitchen. "So Rachel is loud."

"Yes, and you're getting the pleasure to meet her. She's coming in on tuesday." Kurt dished out their food, a huge grin on his face. "You'll like her."

"What a coincident, my brother is coming in Tuesday as well."

* * *

Blaine grabbed cup looking at Abby, who was coloring in a corner, "So what do you say to seeing my brother tomorrow?"

"You have a brother?" She asked looking up from the princess she was coloring.

"Yep. And he's coming to New York for a week. Your daddy is okay with you meeting him, but only if you want to." Blaine said carefully, she seemed fine with meeting strangers, but he didn't want to bring Cooper around if she didn't want him.

"Is he nice like you?"

"He's nice, and funny, you might like him."

"Okay." Abby held a purple crayon up, "Can you color with me?"

Blaine took it, "What do you want me to color?"

"Sleeping Beauty's dress."

They colored in silence for a few minutes before Abby put her crayon down again, "Daddy said Auntie Rachel is coming back. Does that mean I don't get to see you anymore?"

"Of course you do! Maybe not as much this week, I don't know yet, your daddy said he has to talk to Rachel first, but you'll still see me. Next week it'll be back to me and you. How about some lunch?"

"Grilled cheese?"

"Hmm is that what you want?" Blaine asked, standing up and handing her a crayon that had found its way to the floor. "Well you clean up your toys and I'll go start our sandwiches."

* * *

Blaine shut his book when the door opened, smiling up at Kurt, "I know you said you wasn't going to be late but I didn't expect you to be early either."

Kurt shrugged, "Lazy day at the office?"

"Okay I'll buy it. Abby still has a bit long before I need to wake her up." Blaine said, shoving his book in his bag, "Do you need me to go now so you can prepare for Rachel or..."

"Nope. How about I wake Abby a bit earlier than normal and we can go get you a bed."

Blaine tilted his head, "Seriously, you want to spend your monday shopping for a bed?"

"Yes. I'll just go get my daughter ready... Unless you had plans?"

"Nope."

"Good."

* * *

"You spent three hours picking out a bed." Kurt complained as they walked into Blaine's apartment.

"Well I had to make sure I was getting the best. Abby you want to watch some cartoons or something?"

The little girl nodded and Blaine turned the tv on for her, letting her pick a movie. "So you staying for supper?"

"Supper? Nonsense, You don't have to stay for supper Kurt." Jeff said the second he stepped foot in the living room. Blaine tossed a glare his way as Nick stepped beside him.

"Yeah we were just going to order pizza. How about you and Blaine go out for supper, we can babysit your daughter."

Abby glared at Nick, whom she's met once when her and Kurt went to the coffee shop on a weekend. Blaine and Nick were there to pester Jeff. "I'm not a baby."

Jeff nodded, sitting on the couch, "I know that, but Nicky here is a bit slow. What do you say, want to stay here and eat pizza and watch disney."

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other, holding a quick conversation with their eyes. "Abby, if you want to stay baby girl it'll be okay, if not you can come with Blaine and me."

"No they have Mulan daddy! I want to stay."

Blaine chuckled, "So out to eat?"

Kurt nodded looking at Blaine's roommates again, "You have mine and Blaine's number, take care of her or I'll hurt you."

Together the two walked out of the apartment building, no real destination. Kurt nudged Blaine in one direction and they walked until they found a place that didn't seem that crowded. "How about you get me a diet and I'll be back in a minute to order my food."

Blaine nodded, sitting down, when they waiter approached he smiled. "A diet coke and a tea."

"Coming right up."

Blaine opened the menu, most of the entrees sounded delicious and he was going to have a difficult time deciding. "Want some help? The steak is good."

Blaine looked up smiling at Kurt. "The steak it is. What are you getting?"

"I'm thinking the grilled chicken sounds good tonight, with a salad." Kurt leaned back in his seat, closing the menu, "So Blaine, why were your friends so eager to get us out of the apartment alone?"

Blaine blushed, "I may have told them them something about fourth of july weekend and they may have concocted plans to get us alone whenever possible."

Kurt shook his head, "So how often are they going to do this?"

"As often as they can. Of course. But you should enjoy it. Everyone deserves some time away from work and their kids, even you Kurt, I know how much you adore Abby but honestly how often do you do something besides working when away from her?"

Kurt glared at Blaine, "Overstep much? I actually don't mind spending time with my daughter. But you're right. I should enjoy times like these when I get to go for dinner with a friend."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Review my lovelies. Next up we meet Cooper in person. And we see Rachel.**

* * *

_**Cold kagome **_**Well Blaine wanted it out there that he wanted Kurt, regardless of his age.**

_**KlainesDarknessChalet **_**Yes it does, for some reason us writers like having Kurt messing with women. Nope no kiss, but we'll have another one soon.**

_**Locky **_**I guess that means you like it?**

_**Mandifa1315 **_**How's Egypt? I knew you wasn't expecting it, but from the moment you suggested the fic I had that part planned. He did suggest Tony, because Tony is closer to Blaine's age. Shhh you know I'll give you more kisses.**

_**Socialbutterfly85 **_**:) Here's your update darling.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**So how did the babies get in the cave or cabbage patches then?**

_**Lil-aber-lisa **_**Never seen it, but thank you. Abby is adorable I love writing kids.**

_**AlicexWonderland**_** Everything Kurt and Blaine do is cute. *Squeals* yay Kurt and Blaine plushies!**

_**twin1 **_**I'm glad you decided to read it too darling.**

_**KlainersTeenagerDream101 **_**Being just friends never works for Klaine, but they can try.**

_**Melissamaier902**_** But me updating resurrected you didn't it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Here's our next chapter. We get Cooper and Rachel. **

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own glee, is that even in the question any more?**

* * *

"Okay Blaine you need to text me when you leave, I gave you the extra key right?" Blaine nodded, holding the key up, Kurt grinned, "Great. Text me when you get back as well. Should I give you money for lunch?"

"No. My brother will buy us lunch. When is Rachel supposed to be coming in?" Blaine asked, he showed up early so Kurt didn't need to rush.

"Her plane comes in around five, I should be home, if not, she has a key, when she gets here you can go ahead and leave, if you want." Kurt pulled his bag up on his shoulder, checking its contents. "Abby come give me a hug, Blaine promised to make muffins for breakfast if you go get dressed to meet his brother."

The little girl jumped up, allowing herself to be swung up in Kurt's arms, "Are you going to be late?"

"No. I shouldn't be, but guess what? Auntie Rachel is coming home today."

Abby squealed planting a wet kiss on her daddy's cheek. "I have to go change daddy!"

"Yes you do, it wouldn't do to have you meet Blaine's brother in turtle pajamas. I'm gonna leave now love you. Be good." Blaine took Abby from Kurt, playfully tickling her sides as Kurt gave her one last kiss on the cheek. "See you both later."

Blaine took the girl to the window and they watched Kurt walk away before he put her back on the floor. "Muffins?"

"Muffins."

* * *

"Blainey I'm hungry!" Abby complained as they waited for Cooper.

"Okay. How about I get us a soft pretzel to hold us over?"

"With cheese sauce?" Abby asked, holding her tiger close.

Blaine nodded, taking her hand and finding the pretzel stand, he was constantly surprised at how well behaved Abby was in public, in all the times he had gone somewhere with them the girl always stayed by their side unless directed otherwise. It was important, especially in a city like New York, but normally kids just don't get that. "You want a lemonade?"

"Yes please."Blaine paid, handing her her drink before taking her hand again and finding them a place to sit.

"So Abby Anything special you want to do since we're out?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Of course we can. But you have to eat all of your lunch first, can you do that?" Blaine asked just as his phone rang, he kept an eye on Abby as he answered it "Hello?"

"Squirt, we landed and I got my bags but I don't see you."

Blaine wrinkled his nose at his brother's voice, "I'm sitting near the starbucks, come find me."

Five minutes later and he was being hugged tightly by Cooper, who didn't pass up the chance to ruffle his hair. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Wait a minute, Coop, meet Abby. Abby meet my brother Cooper." Blaine smiled when Abby shook his hand before taking a napkin and handing it to her. "You ready to get something to eat?"

* * *

"So Coop you could go back to my place or accompany me back to Kurt's? Its time for this one to take her nap." Blaine asked, Abby was tired, and Blaine knew she could get cranky when tired.

"I'll accompany you, we can catch up and I can meet this employeer that Alison told me about." Cooper teased, Blaine groaned of course she would have told him.

Abby pulled on Blaine's hand and he stopped to look at her, "Blainey you promised me ice cream!"

Blaine nodded, "So I did, how about we stop in here and pick up some. You can eat it for dessert tonight."

She nodded and Blaine laughed as she dragged him to the frozen food area of the small store. He grabbed a carton of Mint Chocolate, which he knew was Kurt's favorite, and moose tracks which Abby liked, before taking her to the counter. Once he paid he hailed a cab, deciding the extra money was better than the lengthy walk.

"Sit down I'm just going to tuck her in and then I'll be back out, there's muffins on the counter if you want." Blaine said, putting the ice cream up before going to Abby's room, "Do you need anything?"

"Nope."

Blaine smoothed her hair back before turning off the light and cracking the door, "Okay Coop, how has L.A been, you going to tell me about this new part of yours?"

"And ruin it? Of course I won't Squirt." Cooper's blue eyes shone with excitement, "Okay fine, I'll tell you a bit, its a dramatic soap opera and-"

"Cooper all soaps are dramatic."

"Shut up. As I was saying. I play the lead male who wants to find his parents who are criminals but he-"

"Interesting, I'll wait for the pilot." Blaine interrupted, he knew better than letting Cooper drone on. "I was thinking we wait for Kurt then me, you, Nick, and Jeff can go out, grab a bite to eat maybe."

"Sounds good, I lived here for a few years, I can show you all the good spots. And you know what? I might even put on a performance for you kids."

Blaine groaned, sinking on the couch, "Great. How about you call your manager, let her know you get here safely. I'm going to read my book."

Cooper took the advice, pulling out his phone and talking animatedly into it. Blaine side-eyed him, sending Kurt a text _we're back at your apartment, Cooper came with us._ Blaine opened his book, he was almost done, he'd have to ask Tony for another recommendation. His phone buzzed and he picked it up, smiling when he saw it was Kurt responding _that's fine. Thank you, I'll only be about two more hours. _

"Who you messaging, you have a dopey smile on your face."

Blaine glared at Cooper, "My smile isn't 'dopey' you're dopey. I'm texting Kurt, you know Abby's father."

Cooper laughed, "Oh I know, I've heard all about this Kurt. I'm really glad Alison insists on us talking every couple of weeks."

Blaine groaned, was it too late to kick Cooper out and tell him to stay somewhere else for the week?

* * *

Kurt entered his apartment to screeching, "Cooper! Let her down!"

"Jealous you're about three inches too tall for me to make you airplane?" Cooper teased. Kurt put his bag on the couch and cleared his throat.

Cooper stopped spinning Abby and looked at him, placing the girl carefully on the ground before holding a hand out, "Hey, you must be Kurt. I've heard a lot about you."

Kurt smiled, "And you're Cooper, apparently your sister thinks I want your nudes."

Cooper laughed, "Do you?"

Blaine glared, "No. He doesn't. We'll get out of your hair now, you'll text me when you figure out if I'm needed tomorrow?"

"Of course. Nice to meet you Cooper."

* * *

"Kurt, Abby I'm here?" Rachel called when she entered.

Kurt winked at Abby they had cooked Rachel's favorite meal and we're hiding behind the counter. Rachel stepped closer and they jumped out, wrapping the short brunette in a hug. "Auntie Rachel! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Princess. And Kurt. It feels like its been years. You cooked? It smells good." Rachel started, putting her suitcases down, "Oh I've missed New York. Let's eat, lets catch up. Abby, how's your new friend?"

"He's nice and plays tea party with me. And he likes Disney!"

Rachel laughed taking her seat, "Well that's wonderful. When we're done eating do you want to see what I got you?"

* * *

"So how about you invite Blaine over for supper tomorrow?" Rachel asked after they got Abby in bed and were curled up on the couch together. "I'd like to meet this kid who's barely of age yet has captured your attention."

"His brother's in the city I'm not sure he's going to want to come over for supper, they probably have their own plans and- what are you doing?" Kurt exclaimed as Rachel took his phone and started texting.

"I'm texting Blaine myself. His brother is of course invited." Rachel said, putting the phone back down, "So tell me, are you two an item now? You said you kissed one night what's happened since?"

"No. No itemage, we're just friends. I'm not looking to be an item with anyone, Rach, you know that."

Rachel glared at him, "But he's perfect with Abby and it seems like you two just click." She checked it phone as it beeped, "And he's coming for supper tomorrow with his brother. So tell me, what's your problem?"

Kurt groaned, "How about the fact that he's eighteen, he has a whole life ahead of him. If we become an item it'll be like he's tied down and then he'll have Abby tying him down as well, he's too young for a kid to tie him down, he deserves to go have fun, to go date and party. I can't do that anymore."

Rachel frowned, laying her head on Kurt's shoulder, maybe Blaine didn't care about being tied down, and now she's made it her goal to spend this week to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note. Next chapter will have the dinner, I've decided I really like having Cooper around, he's fun.**

* * *

_**Mandifa1315 **_**Sending more water for you, maybe you should leave Egypt? Babe leave Tony alone he has done nothing to you. Of course he makes the best grilled cheese, tis all gooey and yummy.**

_**Cold kagome **_**He needs to loosen up from work! I agree completely with Blaine.**

_**KlainersTeenageDream101 **_**It wasn't a fantasy, it was a premonition. Don't you just adore Niff?**

_**Janice93 **_**I know, all in good time.**

_**SweetnEvil1 **_**Yeah he's hesistant, he thinks Blaine's too young.**

_**Melissamaier902 **_**They are arent they. Would I really throw a curveball at you all? (yes I would but shhh). You're welcome, I resurrect you anytime.**

_**AlicexWonderland **_**here's your update dear.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: So I wrote most of this while being very tired, don't blame me if its bad, blame my mom using my laptop last night and I can't trust her on it alone. This also means I didn't really proofread because I'm ready for bed I've a long day of housework ahead of me tomorrow.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own glee because if I did I wouldn't of cut Blaine's message to his parents.**

* * *

"Squirt wake up. I want coffee and you don't own a coffee pot." Cooper complained. "How do you not own a coffee pot?"

Blaine rolled over, he finally got a bed and it was comfortable and he never wanted to leave. "Go with Jeff he'll get you one."

"Jeff is gone. So is Nick. Get up. I'm bored." Cooper started bouncing on the bed and Blaine sat up, hitting his brother.

"Stop bouncing. Give me five minutes to get dressed and we'll get you a blasted coffee. What are you wanting to do after that?"

"Just walk, take in the sights of New York, we have dinner plans right?"

"We do." Blaine was surprised when Kurt texted him inviting them for supper, but it was clearer when the texter said it was Rachel. Until then he just had to time to spare. Blaine stood, pushing Cooper out of the way so he could grab some clothes. "You still need to get dressed Coop."

"You need to shut up, I'm getting there. I needed to get you up first." Cooper said as if that was obvious.

Blaine shook his head, going to the bathroom, Cooper was going to be on his last nerve before the week was up.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine with taking Abby, its your vacation and I hold no qualms with calling Blaine back over."

Rachel pushed Kurt towards the door, "Go. Have fun. I want some girl time. I missed having Abby around."

Kurt sighed, kissing both Rachel's and Abby's cheeks before leaving, he'd have to find a way to get Rachel out of the apartment during her vacation week as it will be her last time in New York for a while. But he'll grant her today to be for just her and Abby, she's been apart of his little girl's life since she was born, no wonder Rachel missed her.

When Kurt was out of sight Rachel smiled at Abby, "Let's go to the park, we can pick some flowers and I'll push you on the swings."

"Really? Can you braid my hair like you used to?" Abby asked, eyes wide.

"Of course I can. Now come on, let's go put one of those new dresses I bought you and I'll do your hair."

* * *

Kurt scooped Abby up, spinning her in a circle, "How was your day with Auntie Rach?"

"We picked these flowers for you daddy! And had ice cream in the park."

Kurt laughed, grabbing the flowers off the counter, "Well how about we find a cup for these. Did you get a nap?"

Abby shook her head and Kurt looked over at Rachel who had the decency to look sheepish. "We lost track of time, and she wasn't tired as you can tell."

"You was out all day weren't you?" Kurt asked, sitting Abby on the counter, "She's burnt. I'm going to text Blaine and ask him to pick up some aloe when he's on his way. Your nose is a bit red too Rach."

Rachel frowned, "I forgot sunscreen, I knew I was forgetting something. Okay Abby tomorrow is a stay in day. But for the time being you should help me cook. Let's let daddy go change into comfort clothes."

Abby nodded, not moving from her spot on the counter, "Daddy when is Blaine going to be here."

"Half an hour honey, help Rachel for a moment and when I come back out you can help me make a salad."

* * *

"I swear Cooper you're like a kid, I'll leave you in here I swear I will. I just need to find- Here!" Blaine picked up the bottle of green gel. He glared at Cooper before he walked away to the counter. "Coop! Come here."

Cooper appeared, "You're mean squirt. We should stop by somewhere and pick up a cheesecake. You said Kurt likes cheesecake right?"

"Yes he does, and we can stop to get one." Blaine took the bag with the aloe and pulled Cooper out of the store, "This would be so much easier if you acted your age. We'll get the cheesecake and go to Kurt's."

Fifteen minutes later Blaine was knocking on the door, Kurt opened it almost immediately and went to hug Blaine, "Thank you for coming, both of you come in. Abby! Rachel! Blaine is here."

"We brought cheesecake!" Cooper said excitedly, holding up the box. "Want me to put it in the fridge?"

"Please. Rachel is just changing, she wants to look her best and thanks to me and New York her best no longer means fuzzy animal sweaters, short skirts, knee highs, and penny loafers."

"Blaine! Daddy says I'm burnt." Abby said, running to the short man.

He knelt automatically, giving her a small one armed hug. "Like a lobster. But I brought something to make you feel better, aloe. I'm sure your dad will put it on you later."

Abby smiled at him, "Auntie Rachel did my hair, do you like it?"

"I love it Abster, where is your auntie? I wanted to meet her."

Kurt chuckled, "She'll be out in a minute, she's always one for an entrance, but our baked pasta is almost done so I'm sure she'll be out soon. Go ahead take a seat. Abby tell Rachel she has five minutes."

Kurt put the salad on the table before looking at the brothers, "So what did you do today?"

"Plotted ways to kill Coop." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt laughed, rubbing Blaine's shoulder, "Hey Cooper isn't that bad."

"See Kurtie likes me Squirt, that means you have to like me!" Cooper exclaimed, "I like you too Kurtie, you're nice."

Kurt stifled a laugh grabbing four wine glasses, "Blaine tonight you get to taste wine, Rachel likes it with supper, something about it means she's a star. Abby honey take a seat, we're starting supper."

As Kurt poured the last glass of wine Rachel entered, she had changed into a dress that Kurt himself had picked out for her and had teased her hair. "So happy you could join us Rachel, meet Blaine and his brother Cooper."

Blaine stood immediately, holding his hand, "Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Blaine."

She shook his hand, "You too, you're cuter than I imagined and this is Cooper?"

Cooper stood, hugging Rachel, "I didn't know your Kurt was Blaine's Kurt!"

Blaine and Kurt shared a look, how did they even know each other? Abby's little eyebrows furrowed, "Auntie Rachel how do you know Cooper?"

Rachel laughed, slipping into her seat and putting some of the salad on her plate, "He's my co-star. Isn't he just amazing. He's been in the acting field much longer than me, I've learned so much from him and it's only been a few weeks since we met."

Blaine groaned, another adoring fan for Cooper, he really didn't need a bigger ego boost. Between Cooper and Rachel the conversation rolled easily as if they've all known each other for years.

* * *

Blaine grabbed the dishes from Kurt, "I've got these. You should go make sure Cooper isn't tearing the living room apart."

Kurt rolled his eyes he didn't even bother arguing with Blaine. Cooper was flipping through one of his magazines. "Well you and Rachel know each other, maybe you can convince her to do more than hang out around the apartment during her vacation?"

"Yeah sure. There's so many things we can do that will help us with our roles." Cooper stated excitedly.

"And what about doing something just for fun. Go out make a night of it or a day." Kurt prodded, the last thing he needed was Rachel to do some method acting.

Cooper nodded, "We can multitask. Isn't that right Rach?"

Rachel smiled at him, as if he was the best thing ever, much to Kurt's amusement. "What?"

"Kurt was talking about us going out, celebrating the nightlife or something. You want to? Me and you and this great karaoke bar that I know?"

"Yes. That sounds great, now?"

Cooper shrugged just as Blaine joined them, "Squirt I'm taking Rach out, you'll be fine until we get back?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Because I'm ten and need you to make sure I'm safe and sound? Go have fun."

Rachel squealed, "Great, Abby's sleeping already Kurt. I'll be back later."

Once they left Blaine collapsed on the couch, "Wow, I thought Cooper was bad alone. I can't believe Rachel looks up to him like he can do no wrong."

"Jealous?" Kurt teased, grabbing their wineglasses before putting his legs up on Blaine's lap. "Its okay, you're still my favorite Anderson."

Blaine grinned, "I'm touched."

"You should be. So how's the wine?" Kurt asked, knowing it was Blaine's first time drinking it.

"It's good better than I expected to be honest."

Kurt smiled leaning his head on the back of the couch with a groan, one thing about him being friends with Blaine was he was comfortable to just sit without talking. "My head's starting to hurt."

Blaine patted Kurt's leg, "Lay your head on my lap, I'll try to help."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow wondering how pure Blaine's thoughts were with that sentence before he moved to lay his head on Blaine's legs, Blaine placing one of the couch pillows there to make it more comfortable. Kurt closed his eyes again as Blaine's warm fingers went to his temples and slowly started massage them. It was calming and peaceful, he hasn't had his temples massaged by someone beside Rachel in a long time.

Blaine watched as the tension just left Kurt's face and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Better?"

"Much, you've got skilled hands."

Blaine winked when the blue eyes opened, "I know. Sit in front of me and I'll massage your shoulders?"

Fifteen minutes later Kurt was curled up on the couch again, his body more relaxed then it was in a while. "You're amazing."

"Nah, I just the way to a man's heart is a soothing massage." Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes leaning forward slowly and pecking Blaine on the lips, "Thank you." Blaine was surprised he wasn't expecting a kiss for the massage. Kurt didn't even notice as he laid his head back in Blaine's lap, pulling Blaine's hand up on his chest. "Maybe we should get Rachel to watch Abby one night and go to the movies or something? As friends? I'm sure Cooper could keep the girls company."

"Yeah definitely." Blaine breathed out, 'as friends' that phrase was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"Shh shh you'll wake them." Rachel said giggling as she stumbled.

Blaine groaned opening his eyes slowly, he couldn't believe he fell asleep, but when he looked down to see Kurt was still on him, one hand clinging at Blaine's shirt, his mouth parted slightly, Blaine had to smile. "Did you two have fun?"

"Squirt! You're my brother!" Cooper exclaimed loudly.

Blaine groaned how much alcohol did they consume? "Yes I am. Now how about you sit down."

"'Kay." Cooper fell where he was pulling Rachel on him, making them resume their giggling. Kurt groaned sitting up.

"What's the racket?"

"Cooper and Rachel are pissed, I was trying to keep them down to not wake you." Blaine stood, going to his brother, it was going to be a chore to get him back home.

"Nonsense I really shouldn't have fallen asleep. How about you and Cooper stay here? I don't want you to have to walk home with him like this. Give me a second and I'll get you both some sweats." Kurt examined Cooper for a second, "I'm sure I have something of Finn's that he can wear."

"Thanks."

When Kurt came back out he helped Rachel stand, "Let's get you in some pajamas with a bucket by your side."

Blaine took Cooper to the bathroom, tossing him the bigger clothes, "Here, change then come back out."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile, "You don't mind sleeping with me do you? Cooper can get the couch but its not big enough for two and the chairs aren't that comfortable to sleep in."

Blaine swallowed thickly just as Cooper came out, "He doesn't mind Kurtsie! He loves you! He wants to sleep with you forever and ever."

Blaine reddened, pushing his brother to the couch, "Lay down and shut up. Kurt you have all keys and medicines in hard to get places?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine yawned again, "Then lets go to bed."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think dearies?**

* * *

_**Cold kagome **_**she will or she'll at least try to.**

_**I hate mosquitos **_**Did this answer your question? And I've decided Finn and Rachel broke up because they both wanted different things, or something (shh it sounds good at the moment but I don't know it might change)**

_**socialbutterfly85 **_**thank you darling.**

_**KlainersTeenageDream101 **_**Niff became my second favorite gay couple the second they said '3' '6' nothing the writers of glee say can change that. Of course Kurt wants Blaine's nudes, who wouldn't?**

_**Mylisa777 **_**stupid phone freezing on you. Yes they do! You're actually the only one that's asked that so you get a special batch of Kurt's cookies. (Kurt bakes in every fic I write because Kurt baking is adorable so shhh)**

_**mandifa1315 **_**Babe you can't rush their relationship and you know it. You can leave Egypt Tony isn't going to be anything but a friend to Blaine.**

_**AlicexWonderland **_**Thank you. Your wish is my command.**

_**Janice93 **_**If only Kurt heard you say that huh?**

_**Wewereneverhere **_**Wow you really channeled your inner Cooper didn't you? I promise you'll get fluff and butt sex. (wait did you really say butt sex cause that sounds weird.) Okay anyways fluff and smut, but you have to be patient.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note. Hello darlings. So here's the latest chapter in BLS, its short, but that's okay. I've decided that Cooper is great and not as hard to write as I thought he'd be.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee darlings. I wish. But I don't.**

* * *

Blaine woke when the door opened, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he saw Abby's small frame. He carefully climbed out of the bed, putting a finger to his lips and ushering the girl out of the room, "Morning Abby, did you sleep well?"

"Yep. Why were you in daddy's bed?"

Blaine paled how do you explain that to four year old? "Daddy didn't want me and Cooper to walk home because it was late. Cooper took the couch so I got to sleep with your daddy. IS that okay?" When Abby nodded he smiled. "Good, let's make breakfast. What are you in the mood for?"

"French toast!"

Blaine laughed, getting the ingredients together and on the counter before putting Abby beside them to be his helper. Together they made the mixture, Blaine heating the griddle and starting coffee as Abby talked about her dream the night before.

"We need to wake Daddy, Auntie Rachel and Cooper." Abby said as if Blaine was going to forget about them.

"Yes we do. You can go wake up Rachel and I'll get Cooper after I set the table." Blaine placed Abby on the floor and grabbed plates and forks.

"What about daddy?"

"We'll wake him last of course. Go on." Blaine watched as she scampered to the hallway before getting the plates on the table, followed by coffee cups and some milk for Abby. After that he went to the couch, pushing Cooper off. "Get up."

Cooper sat up, rubbing his elbow, "Rude awakening."

"You deserved it, get up breakfast is done." Blaine turned to go join Abby waiting at the entrance of Kurt's room, "Don't touch it until everyone is there."

Abby pushed the door open, jumping up on the bed beside her daddy. "Wake up! Breakfast is done. I cooked."

Kurt sat up immediately hearing those words leave his daughter's mouth, "You what?"

Blaine chuckled, "We made french toast, she helped."

"You didn't let her touch the hot things right?"

"I'm not stupid Kurt, she mixed for me." Blaine grinned as Abby jumped off the bed, hugging his legs, "Are you joining us or do we have to eat without you?"

"Fine, come on let's go eat some yummy french toast." Kurt said stretching before picking up his daughter, tossing a look over his shoulder, "Come on Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes, following them to the kitchen. He filled everyone's coffee mugs before sitting down to add creamer and sugar to his. They all added food to their plate, more focused on eating and waking up then they were on talking. Blaine finished first and immediately stood to wash his plate before turning to the table.

"So am I babysitting today?"

Kurt looked up surprised at the offer, he figured Blaine would want to go hang out with his brother. "Abby honey go get dressed for the day." Abby frowned, they were going to talk behind her back weren't they? But she got up, going to her room. Kurt looked at Rachel, "What do you say? Want to spend the day with yourself?"

"I'm perfectly capable to watch Abby, Kurt." She protested.

Kurt laughed, "Mmmhmm. You're hungover. Blaine can watch Abby for the day."

"Fine. But only for the day. I'll be in fine shape to watch her tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, that was fine with him. Blaine grinned refilling his mug, he and Abby always had a fun time when he watched her. He'll just send Cooper off to the apartment alone, he'll probably sleep the day away.

* * *

"Hey I'm home." Rachel called later that night as she entered.

"Keep it down. Abby is sleeping. Did you have fun?" Kurt asked, she had gone to a dinner thing with some old friends.

"Of course. Blaine not here?"

"Nope. He and Cooper were going to have supper with his roommates." Kurt closed his laptop watching her, "Okay what's on your mind?"

"Blaine. He's smitten with you. And you just keep up with this 'friends only' rule. It's stupid. Why won't you try to become more?" Rachel asked, sitting by him, "And don't give me that whole 'he's too young I don't want to tie him down' I'm not buying it."

Kurt glared at her, "Why is this any of your business?"

"Because you're my best friend Kurt. And if there's a chance for you to be happier that you aren't taking, I'm going to push you until you do."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "He is too young Rachel. What's going to happen if I take a chance and ruin everything? I'll lose a friend and a babysitter and Abby will be upset. I can't risk it."

"Kurt, somethings are worth risking." Rachel said softly.

Kurt shook his head, "So you want me to put Abby's happiness on the line? You see how attached she is to him. I can't do that."

"Well what if not risking it is doing that too? What if he's so smitten that it physically hurts and one of these days he's going to realize it will hurt less if he's not around you. Meaning he won't see Abby any longer either." Rachel patted Kurt's knee, "Just think about it, he is young, its true, and that might be his one weak point, he will still play off his emotions, he won't push them aside. He's not like you Kurt. But that's a good thing, if you two were together you'd have good chemistry, his strengths and weaknesses compliment yours."

Kurt stood, "Okay fine. How's this, tomorrow you and Cooper can watch Abby and Blaine and I will go out."

"On a date?"

Kurt played with the idea as he poured himself some tea, "No. As friends. And after that I'll decide if we should do more or if we should just stay friends."

* * *

**Author's Note, sometimes you have to love Rachel and her nosiness. Next chapter the not-a-date date.**

* * *

**Wasn't Blaine and Abby making breakfast just adorable? I swear I love Abby and Blaine's friendship, its the best.**

* * *

_**Mandifa1315 **_**Cooper and Rachel are actually really fun to write in this fic! (shush it suprised me that I enjoy writing them).**

_**Mylisa777 **_**I do the same thing when reading fics. The cookies are... chocolate chip/m&m (which is the kind Kurt and Abby made earlier in the story.) Because LA is so small? The episode was okay. And our babies will get together, have you been following the spoilers on tumblr?**

_**Cold kagome **_**they were extremely drunk.**

_**Locky **_**I'm glad, I was worried about him when I first started.**

_**KlainersTeenageDream101 **_**Of course. Darren/Blaine is beyond hot. Omg could you imagine getting nudes of both Darren and Chris together? I would die.**

_**AlicexWonderland **_**Here you go dear.**

_**Nicoolerthanyou **_**As you wish. **

_**Charleygyrl **_**Okay I really loved reading all of your reviews. Thank you. Of course Coop was drunk. Is this soon enough?**

_**socialbutterfly85 **_**Here you go darling.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This chapter was hard as hell to write (Is hell hard?) And the transitions aren't as smooth as I like but here you go. **

* * *

**Disclaimer. No. I don't own Glee or Blaine or Kurt. But I use them as tools of destruction to destroy your feels.**

* * *

Blaine shifted as he and Kurt took the subway to what Kurt deemed was the best restaurant in New York, which just so happened to be a few blocks away from the best movie theatre in New York. So far their conversation flowed easily, but there was an awkward undertone there that they normally didn't have. When at the restaurant Kurt grabbed Blaine's menu. "I'll order for you. I think I know the perfect dish."

Blaine shrugged he trusted Kurt's choice. The waiter came over and Kurt ordered their food with a smile, "We'd both like sweet tea and to share some potato skins. I want the chicken fajita and he'd like the steak fajita, well done."

"Will that be all for you?" Kurt nodded and the waiter read it all back, "One bill or two?"

"Two." Blaine said quickly, just as Kurt was saying one.

Kurt glared at Blaine, "One."

Blaine shook his head giving the waiter a dazzling smile, "We'll get back to you on that."

They watched the waiter walk away and Kurt leaned forward, "Blaine I can pay for the meal, its not a problem."

"But it is. You see normally when people pay for others meals its a date, and this isn't a date is it?"

Kurt frowned, Rachel must have told Blaine to do this, that was what they were whispering about before Kurt pulled Blaine away. "Fine. It's a date. But one date doesn't mean we're going steady or anything got it?"

Blaine smiled, "Got it. But it is a step closer, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, maybe this won't be a complete fail. The waiter came back with their drinks and appetizers and Kurt gave him a grin. "One bill please."

"Of course sir. Your fajitas will be done shortly. I hope the skins are to your liking."

Blaine leaned back, "So what type of movie are we watching?"

Kurt laughed, "You may wait until we get there. But I assure you you'll like."

"Of course I will you have impeccable taste in all things. Oh my god. These are the best potato skins I've ever had!" Blaine moaned, holding the end of it. "This is absolutely delicious."

"I know. I absolutely love them." Kurt laughed as Blaine took some of the sour cream. "So this was an okay choice for a restaurant?"

Blaine nodded, reaching out to take Kurt's hand as they talked, the conversation stayed trivial and light hearted through out supper, both of them trying to test the new grounds now that it was officially date. Once their fajitas were gone, and Kurt paid they left hand in hand, mainly because Blaine wasn't ready to let go of him.

"A rom-com. I should have known." Blaine teased as Kurt paid for the tickets. Blaine got them drinks, insisting he had to pay for something. "Should I take notes on how to properly court you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Just being you is the perfect way to court me."

* * *

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt as he blinked letting his eyes adjust to the lights of the city, it was already dark out was the movie really that long. "So back to your place?"

Kurt shrugged, "Unless you want to pick up some frozen yogurt."

"Frozen yogurt sounds excellent, lead the way."

Kurt did just that, leading Blaine to the subway. When they finally got to the frozen yogurt shop Kurt smiled, "Order one for us to share."

Blaine looked at the selections, tilting his head as he read over the names. "I know exactly which one is your favorite. Hello may I get a medium strawberry cheesecake with whipped topping and two spoons."

The teenager working the counter clicked his tongue, "That'll be 4.25."

Blaine paid before Kurt could and looked at him, "So did I pick correctly?"

"Yes you did. But don't be so proud of yourself. Everyone knows my undying love for cheesecake." Kurt took the container and let Blaine lead them to an empty bench outside the place, "You get first bite so you know why I love it so much."

Blaine grinned, taking a small scoop on his spoon, it really was good. Together they ate the yogurt, they were silent but it was comfortable, they were letting the city do the talking.

* * *

Blaine kissed Kurt softly outside the apartment, "We should do that again sometime."

"We should. Now come here you still taste like cheesecake." Kurt pulled Blaine to him, letting go of all his worries, dates normally ended in kisses so this was perfectly acceptable. Blaine pressed against him, making him lean against the wall as their tongues fought for dominance. When they pulled back for breath he sighed, "Time to go inside and have Rachel look at us with her cocky 'told-you-so' smile."

Blaine held the door open, following Kurt inside, Rachel and Cooper were having an animated conversation and didn't even hear them enter. Kurt cleared his throat looking on amused as they turned to him. "You're back!"

"Your hair is a mess Squirt, did you get ran over? Or did Kurt maul you?" Cooper asked.

Blaine blushed, looking down. Kurt chuckled, "I don't maul, I just take what I want. And what I know he wanted. Was Abby good?"

"Of course she was. Now come on spill, what really happened, you both look more ruffled then when you left."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Coop let's go. You two aren't going to draft us into saying how things went."

"I'll see you soon Blaine." Kurt said, giving him a peck on the lips before watching them leave. Now all he had to do was ignore Rachel's questions for the night and everything will be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kisses are nice. Yep. So what did you think?**

* * *

**Oh updates might be a bit slow, I live in Louisville and Derby is coming up that means Derby events are coming up such as the parade, the balloon glow and other things that I like to attend, or watch on tv. Yeah I'm not going to the balloon glow, last time I did a penguin balloon tried to squish me. (they couldn't get enough air in it and it was windy).**

* * *

**Who all is going to be going to one of Darren's shows? I want to but my lack of a vehicle and a job makes it hard to do so.**

* * *

_**Cold kagome **_**I love Rachel (at least in this fic, in canon not so much) and Blaine/Abby interactions are adorable I love writing them.**

_**Charleygyrl **_**I know they are. (a lot of things are worth risking as long as you keep a level head.)**

_**AromanticAtHeart **_**The not-a-date became a date :)**

_**mandifa1315 **_**Sweetie you keep shipping me with Anakin. I thought Allindy was your number 1 Alli ship? No screaming in public places.**

_**Janice93 **_**Yes it was.**

_**KlainersTeenageDream101 **_**I know! If Darren was to finally say he was gay/bi imagine the fangirls screams. But Chill is adorable too so I'm okay with Darren not being out. Did you like the not-a-date-turned-a-date.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**have you really stayed off Tumblr? (I don't have the control to stay away).**

_**AlicexWonderland **_**I know they are just adorable aren't they?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: So here's our next update, I flashed forward a week or two (meaning no Rachel or Coop featured in this chapter) and the beginning is a bit choppy but I like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. If I owned glee... You know what I'm not even finishing that sentence. Glee is not owned by me.**

* * *

"Abby, time to wake up. How about we brush your hair and we can play tea party until daddy gets back." Blaine said, shaking the little girl awake.

She rubbed sleep out of her eyes before tilting her head, "I don't want to play tea party. Can I eat apple slices?"

Blaine stood, "Of course, I'll go cut you one up right now. Peanut butter with it?"

Abby nodded and and Blaine went to the kitchen, rinsing the apple before cutting it and putting it on a plate. Abby sat at the table watching him expectantly, "You wash your hands?"

"Yep, see!" She showed her hands, still slightly wet, Blaine smiled handing her the cut up apples. "Daddy said we're going school shopping today. Are you going with us?"

"Yes I am. Are you excited? Only a few more weeks and school starts."

She shook her head, "I don't wanna go."

"Why? School is fun, you get to make friends and you get to learn cool things."

"But if I go to school I don't get to see you!"

Blaine pushed her hair back, "You will. I have school too. But after school and some weekends you'll see me I promise. So want to play chutes and ladders until its time to go meet your dad?"

* * *

Blaine let go of Abby's hand when Kurt came into view, he was just exiting his work building. "Stay at my side Abby, we're too far away."

She pouted, but obeyed until they were just a few feet away. Kurt laughed, hugging her, "Were you good today?"

"Yep. Blaine played princess with me!"

Kurt smirked in Blaine's direction, "I bet he made a lovely princess."

"Daddy! He wasn't a princess. He was a jester."

Blaine snorted it was true, he put on a funny voice and acted like a jester but no need for Kurt to know, "Okay Abby that's enough, no more embarrassing me. Where to first Kurt?"

"Clothes shopping of course. We get clothes, we can eat out, just the three of us and then head back." Kurt put Abby down and grabbed her hand, she immediately grabbed Blaine's as well, demanding they swing her while they walked. They finally got to the store, both Blaine's and Kurt's arms sore from the almost constant swinging. "Enough swinging sweetie, how about you lead the way to the girls section?"

Abby happily did so and Blaine smiled as she immediately started helping Kurt look through clothes. After a minute Blaine joined in, not quite sure what he was looking for. Kurt was a flurry of color, pulling things out and holding them to the little girl before putting them on his arm or back on the rack. "Blaine, hold your arms out for me."

"No please?" Blaine asked teasingly, obeying when Kurt leveled him with a glare. Kurt deposited the few things he picked in Blaine's arm before turning and kneeling to face the little girl.

"How about you find a dress you want to wear for the first day. I just want to get you a few more other things."

Abby nodded looking at the dresses, Blaine moved all the clothes to one arm before joining her, "Any of these catch your eye Abster?"

"This one!" She pulled at a dress and Blaine held it out for her, it had a plaid bottom, a light purple vest and a white shirt under it, one of those one pieces meant to look like more. Kurt turned a few more hangers in his hands.

"That will be cute on you sweetie, lets' see the size." Kurt checked the tag on the inside before grabbing another, one actually in the girl's size, after looking at the rack for a few seconds he grabbed a couple more colors, those school jumpers were cute, and since Abby's school didn't have uniform this was the only way she could wear one. "How about we go buy these and talk Blaine into buying new clothes."

* * *

An hour later their arms were filled with shopping bags, Blaine now knew how Kurt got those type of muscles on him. They stopped at a bench, Abby sitting and kicking her feet as Kurt examined Blaine, "What are you in the mood for?"

Blaine shrugged, "We could go straight to your place and order in?"

Kurt smiled, "Order in it is, do we still have ice cream Abby?"

"Yep."

Kurt readjusted his grip on his bags, holding Abby's hand as they walked the few blocks it was to their apartment. The second they were inside they laid the bags on the couch, Blaine massage his arms a bit from sudden change of weight. "How about I never shop with you again?"

Kurt snorted, "This was nothing Blaine. This was me getting necessities for Abby when she starts school, you should see me really shop."

Blaine rolled his eyes, he was sure he'd see him really shop one day, "I'll go order, what are you in the mood for."

"Can we have pizza daddy?" Abby asked, blue eyes wide in what could only be explained as a puppy-dog expression.

Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled going to the kitchen and going through the menu drawer, he called in their order before going to join Kurt on the couch, pulling his bags on the floor. "I can't believe you talked me into buying clothes. I have enough clothes."

"You'll thank me. In the winter money will get tight on you because you'll be too cold to walk so you'll take the subway or a cab, and you won't have as much money to buy things you need like cardigans, and you have to admit, they'll look good on you."

Blaine snorted, "Of course they will. I stand by what I said, you hypnotized me to buy clothes."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just because you can't say no to me. So what do you say to staying after Abby goes to bed and watching a movie or something?"

Blaine's smile lit up his face, Kurt rarely asked him to stay so openly. Maybe Kurt was finally accepting that they could have something more than the one date they had when Cooper and Rachel were there. Now all he had to do was not seem too eager. Even if he was.

* * *

"No that's just stupid. She shouldn't have said yes to Lon knowing her heart belonged to Noah." Kurt complained, they dug out the Notebook, and were now curled on the couch with popcorn watching and criticizing, things they've both probably said hundreds of times, but never together.

"She thought Noah moved on and that's what she was trying to do." Blaine defended, "Lon isn't a bad guy. He just fell for a woman who couldn't give her heart to him because another guy still had it."

"She should have searched for him." Kurt said, curling closer to Blaine without even realizing it. "They missed so much time together because she didn't."

Blaine smiled, kissing the top of Kurt's head, "But its okay, they do find each other, and they stay together."

Kurt nodded that was true, even if the movie had a bittersweet ending, at least they had each other. When the movie was over Kurt stiffled a yawn, staying nestled close to Blaine, "This was fun. You should stay and watch movies more often."

Blaine hummed in agreement, "Just say when."

Kurt looked at his watch and sighed, "Its too late to watch another, but next time we have to watch A Walk To Remember."

"Deal. So I should be leaving. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek only to have the taller man turn his head and giving him a full blown kiss, tongue darting out to taste his.

"Or you could stay." Kurt offered, knowing he'd beat himself up for it in the morning. "We have a toothbrush here for you, and we know you fit in my sweats for bed."

Blaine didn't even have to think about it this time. "Okay. But I need a shower first, unless you want my hair sticking to the pillows."

Kurt stood, stretching enough for his shirt to ride up and show his stomach, he gave Blaine a sleepy smile before going to his room, coming back with sweats and a towel, "Go ahead, I'll be here when your done."

Blaine hurried to the bathroom, watching steam fill the room before stepping under it, he needed to stop thinking about this invite to stay the night, he's slept over a few times now, this meant nothing more than it being really late, and Kurt didn't like him walking home really late. Blaine scrubbed at his curls, he'd have to skip gelling them tomorrow.

He finished and quickly toweled off, slipping into the soft sweats and tshirt, that just smelled like Kurt in all the best ways. Kurt was lounging on the couch, changed into pajamas and when the bathroom door open he smiled, "Okay so we should brush our teeth and get to bed, you know how early Abby likes waking up."

Kurt dug out a new toothbrush, passing it to Blaine before starting to brush his own teeth. Blaine watched Kurt in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, who knew that it was possible to make brushing teeth sexy? Blaine bent over to spit, rinsing the toothpaste remains out of his mouth before leaning back on the door to watch Kurt finish. Kurt's eyes met Blaine's as he straightened and he flashed him a tired smile. "So bed? You can sleep with me if you don't mind, or if you do you can sleep in the guestroom, or you can take my bed and I'll take the guest room and-"

Blaine laughed pulling Kurt to his room, "I thought I was supposed to be the rambler. We've slept together before Kurt, or have you forgotten?"

Kurt glared at him pulling the blanket back, "I'll send you to the couch if you want to be a smart ass."

Blaine's lip curled up in a teasing smile as he got in the other side, leaning close and giving Kurt a kiss, "You wouldn't do that to me."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, flipping the light off. "Maybe not, but only because you give puppy eyes." Blaine laughed sinking into the bed, feeling Kurt scoot over until he was laying almost on top of him. There were lips on his neck and he had to bite back a moan, he wasn't expecting that. "Tell me if I do too much."

Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling Kurt on him completely, "Shut up and kiss me."

Kurt laughed, finding Blaine's lips in the dark, He wasn't planning on going too far, but he wasn't too old for a make out session and Blaine obviously was enjoying himself, he thought as Blaine's fingers tightened on his back, one leg looping around his waist.

Blaine let Kurt take dominance of the kiss, letting out a moan as Kurt's arm wrapped around him, pushing their bodies even closer together. He didn't know what got into Kurt but he liked it and _oh _that felt good. Kurt slid their groins together again, his breath catching in his throat. Kurt pulled away holding himself over Blaine. "Maybe we should stop. Slow down some."

"Don't want to." Blaine whispered sitting up and catching Kurt's eye in the small bit of light passing through the curtains.

"I know. Me either. But we've only been on one date, and I for one don't want you to think I'm a floozy."

Blaine barked out a laugh, kissing Kurt's lips lightly, the heat still there but it dissolved into something more, something softer. "I would never think you're a floozy. But fine we can stop now if you."

Kurt flopped back down on his side, curling into Blaine again. "We should go on another date. Before you get too busy prepping for school. Do you think your roommates could watch Abby for an hour or so this weekend?"

"Of course they will. They're already wrapped around her finger." Blaine pulled the blankets up over them, he didn't mind going slow to make Kurt okay with dating someone so much younger, as long as they were going.

* * *

**Author's Note: I almost gave into Blaine's urgest and gave you smut, but Kurt told me no, it wasn't allowed yet. Sorry dears. Blame Kurt.**

**Review! I like reading your frustrations.**

* * *

**So Derby things are over (Thank god) and I can go back to watching Netflix, tumbling, and writing constantly... And sleeping because sleep is good and is my friend.**

* * *

_**Socialbutterfly85 **_**here you go darling.**

_**AromanticAtHeart **_**Don't you just love sweet kisses?**

_**mylisa777 **_**was you able to get a ticket to one of the shows? I got a general admission to Nashville's. And I didn't go to the balloon thing, they changed where they normally do it and it was on the otherside of town (they normally have it at the fairgrounds near the track) and that's too far away. So no getting squished this year.**

_**Cold kagome **_**was you able to find out in time? I know tickets sold out quickly.**

_**Charleygyrl **_**thank you dear. It was a not-a-date-that-turned-into-a-date. And that's a lot of hyphens.**

_**SweetNEvil1 **_**of course they will, its a klaine fic after all.**

_**AlicexWonderland **_**God they really are. Frozen yogurt is excellent, just don't eat it when you know you won't be near a toilet for another ten hours because it destroys your bladder control, and that was probably tmi.**

_**Mandifa1315 **_**Of course they went on a date, they can't always dance around each other. Was I right sweetie? Did you like this chapter?**

_**Janice93 **_**They loved the date too :)**

_**Filthy Absinthe **_**Thanks dear.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: So I couldn't for the life of me get anything written, so this chapter sorta sucks and is everywhere, but you deserved an update, so here we are.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own glee.**

* * *

"Daddy, why does Blaine sleep in your bed when he stays the night?" Abby asked, kicking her feet as she watched Kurt cook.

Kurt looked at her, how did he explain to a four year old that her daddy was dating the babysitter? "He gets bad dreams sweetie, so he sleeps in my bed because I'm good at keeping the bad things away."

She nodded, accepting the explanation, her daddy was the best at keeping bad things away. "Do you think if I gave him a stuff animal like Terry it'll help keep his nightmares away?"

Kurt smiled at the thought, envisioning Blaine's face as Abby passed him a brand new stuff animal, "Okay sweetie. We'll get him a stuffed animal. Now how about you go wash your hands, supper is almost done."

Abby slid off the chair running to the bathroom and Kurt leaned back to smile, he was glad at how easily Blaine and his daughter got along, he was scared when Blaine started babysitting but those must have been his paternal feelings because Blaine was excellent with her. When Abby came back he sat, dishing the food on both of their plates. "Sweetie the magazine is having a party next week, did you want to come or did you want Blaine to come over here and watch you while I go?"

"I want to go! Can Blaine come with us?" Abby asked quickly.

Kurt laughed, "I'll ask him next time I see him. Now eat your green beans they're good for you."

* * *

Blaine flopped on the couch, taking the remote from Jeff, "So are we ordering out?"

Jeff snorted, reaching for the remote again, "I was watching that! And we have to order out. We hardly have anything in there."

"Fine. We can go grocery shopping tomorrow before you two watch Abby." Blaine tossed the remote on the far side or the couch, pushing Jeff off of him. "You are still okay with watching her right?"

"While you and Mr. Studmuffin get your kiss on? Hell yeah. At least one of us need to get some." Nick said from his spot on the floor.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You two are crude. If you really want to 'get your kiss on' with someone, kiss each other."

They faked gagged and Blaine smirked, putting his feet up, he knew that would get them to stop, at least for a moment. Jeff finally grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels, he stopped on animal planet and Nick snatched the remote from him.

"No! We're not watching this. No one cares how hyenas mate or... Whatever animal is on right now." Nick complained, Jeff had a weird fascination with animals and it was borderline creepy.

Jeff pouted, "But Nicky! We haven't gone to the zoo yet, and you both said no pets!"

"Sunday we'll go to the zoo Jeff. Now shut up."

Jeff jumped up hugging Nick, tackling him, "Yay! I love you! Blaine, are you coming with us? Studmuffin and the princess can come."

Nick pushed Jeff off of him, "We can invite Tony too, it can be a group thing, and it won't look as weird when Jeff goes all animal crazy if we have a kid with us."

Blaine laughed, going to the zoo with Kurt, Abby and his three friends sounded like fun. All he'd have to do was talk Kurt into it, as long as Kurt didn't have any other plans it really shouldn't be that hard. Before he could agree there was a knock on the door, he stood, swinging it open to reveal Tony's face. "Boys, you're all inside on a Friday night. You're doing the New York living wrong."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "And you have a better way for three males under twenty-one to spending their Friday night?"

Tony scoffed, patting Blaine's head. "Of course. There's quite a few clubs that allow eighteen year olds, you just have to get that hideous stamp. Now come on. Get dressed."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you're buying me dinner first!"

"Got it. Jeff, Nick, are you really going to watch animal planet all night? Or are you coming?" The two jumped up, going to change to something club appropriate.

* * *

Blaine accepted the coke Tony handed him, looking around the club, why did he even bother agreeing to this it wasn't his thing. "So Jeff and Nick told me about your studmuffin. But it want it from the horses mouth. Talk."

"What's to tell, we started getting hot and heavy and he stopped it. Its the age thing, I think it freaks him out a bit." Blaine said.

"Okay you're hot and willing, and he's hot according to you, I can't wait to see for myself. So why should the age bother him?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Maybe because I'm barely eighteen?"

"Then you need to find a way to show him you're completely willing." Tony suggested, his eyes looking around the club again.

"What do you want me to do? Strip in front of him and start riding him? I think he has a bit too much class for that." Blaine stood. "Now I'm going to dance, are you joining me or not?"

* * *

Blaine sighed, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt had insisted on movies and they were watching the previews flick over the screen. "Jeff and Nick want you and Abby to come with us tomorrow to the zoo. You in?"

"The zoo huh? I don't know. Spending all day with your cute smiling face, and my daughter happily looking at the animals with your childish roommates. Should that be something I enjoy?" Kurt teased, elbowing Blaine lightly when the lights dimmed. "Of course we're in. What time do you think we should meet up?"

Blaine shrugged as the movie started, "Sometime around eleven I guess."

After the movie Blaine squinted in the bright light, leaving the theaters was always so harsh on his eyes. Kurt wrapped an arm around him, "How about we find some lunch? There's a deli nearby, I mean if you want?"

"Definitely, on me though, you paid for the movies." Blaine insisted, letting Kurt lead the way, he knew it was probably too hot for them to be holding on to each other, but he didn't want to let go, no matter how hot it was the feel of Kurt's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, made him feel light, as if he was floating on air. The spot where Kurt's hand laid on his hip felt like it was on fire and Blaine couldn't feel better.

* * *

"Blaine! Can I have a piggy back ride?" Abby asked once they were through the main entrance of the zoo.

Blaine shrugged, kneeling as the little girl climbed up, looking at the rest of the group when he stood, "Where to? Let's just make sure we can hit all the animals."

"No being mean to the animals Blainey!" Jeff reprimanded, glaring at him.

Kurt laughed, "Come on I'll led the way, this way we can _visit_ all the animals, without having to backtrack."

They followed Kurt stopping at the first exhibit, full of elephants. Abby scrambled down, clinging to the gate to get a closer look, Blaine stayed back, letting them look at the elephants, Abby excitedly pointing out a baby one. "Giraffes next!"

Blaine knelt next to Abby this time, "I love giraffes. Don't you?"

"They have funny faces. And one time a giraffe stuck its tongue out at me! It was black." Abby exclaimed.

Blaine laughed, pulling her to him, "That's because they don't brush their teeth." He tickled her stomach, making her laugh and Kurt chuckle behind him.

"You only like giraffes because their height, don't you?" Kurt asked teasingly. Blaine stuck his tongue out at the man, just to get a wink that made him blush and stand, pulling the girl away from the tall animals and to the next cage.

* * *

Blaine sat next to Kurt in the shade, they opted out of the train ride but the other four went ahead. "Your nose is burnt."

Kurt winkled it, "I'm blaming you Blainey. Do you think the boys would like coming to my place for supper?"

Blaine smiled, Kurt and his friends got along magnificently, and the boys all loved Abby too, he nodded at the question, knowing none of them would turn food down. "I'm sure they will. Are we stopping by the gift shop before we leave?"

"Of course we are." Kurt said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Blaine nodded, scooting a bit closer on the bench, wrapping an arm around Kurt as they waited for the train to pull back up. Ten minutes later it did and they stood to watch the little girl and their friends. "Okay Abby gift shop time! Boys, you're invited to my place afterward for supper."

They cheered, making Blaine redden, his friends were so embarrassing sometimes. Once in the gift shop he split from the group, finding a few things to buy and making sure to keep them hidden until they were in a bag. Tony joined him, empty handed, leaning on the wall, "So Jeff and Nick were right. Kurt is a studmuffin."

Blaine glared at him, "You couldn't just believe us?"

"No. But now that I know how hot Studmuffin really is I'm going to do what I can to make you and him get it on." Tony declared, snapping in front of Blaine's face. "Stop looking at that ass and pay attention to me! I'm giving you useful tips. We know those clueless roommates of yours won't be much help, and I'm the only other person you know here."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I wasn't looking at his ass, and I don't need your tips. I can court a guy with out your help."

Tony laughed, nudging Blaine, "The fact that you just said 'court a guy' says a lot. Here's what I'm thinking, tonight while we're eating you should sit closer to him then normal, maybe play footsie under the table, lace your fingers in his, kiss his cheek before you leave, or better yet, don't leave. Stay the night there. When you go to bed curl up with him tangle your legs with his and-"

"Blainey! What did you get?" Abby asked, cutting Tony off without realizing it.

Blaine smiled at the little girl, "That is a secret Abster. Are you and your daddy done?"

Abby nodded, pointing to where Kurt, Jeff and Nick were waiting in line to checkout. Kurt turned as if he felt eyes on him and waved his fingers at them. Blaine waved back, gesturing at the doors and receiving a nod before grabbing Abby's hand and leading her out of the partially crowded store, Tony following.

* * *

Blaine leaned against Kurt's legs on the floor, Abby curling up on his lap, they had ordered in pizza and now the six of them were waiting for it come. "So did you want to see what I bought Abby?"

She nodded and he reached for the bag, pulling out three stuffed hyenas. He tossed one at each of his friends, he grabbed a koala out, leaning his head back to hand it to Kurt and then he grabbed out a soft wolf. "Here you go. Hyenas for my friends. Because they are hyenas. A koala for Kurt, because he's as adorable as a koala. And a wolf for you because its your favorite animal and Terry needs a friend when you start school."

Abby clung to Blaine's neck, hugging him tightly, Blaine wrapped his own arms around her, he didn't expect her to be so happy just for a stuffed animal. Kurt looked down smiling at them, Blaine really was good with the little girl, it warmed his heart, he could just imagine coming home to the two after a long day of work, knowing that he had Blaine to curl up with later. He was snapped out of his imagination by Abby.

"Daddy! Where's our bag? Can we give Blaine his gift?" Abby asked, her blue eyes wide. Kurt handed her the bag and she proudly handed it to Blaine. "Daddy said that you have bad dreams. So we got you a stuffed animal to help, like Terry helps me."

Blaine grinned pulling out a stuffed penguin. "Thank you Abster. I'm sure it'll help."

"You have to name it!" She demanded, holding her wolf to her cheek, "I've named him Sammy."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, name his penguin? He hasn't named a stuff animal in years. And he knew everyone in the room was waiting for a name from him. "What do you think I should name it?"

Abby tilted her head, looking at the penguin. "She looks like a Nina."

Blaine smiled, "Nina the penguin. I like it. Thank you Abby. And you Kurt."

Kurt snorted, "Anything to help with your _bad dreams._"

* * *

**Author's Note. Okay so I named the wolf Sammy because I'm watching Supernatural and Sam is Sammy and Sam said 'its not Sammy' and I said (maybe out loud, shut up) 'it is so Sammy'. Thus we have Sammy the wolf. And then for Nina the penguin, I was thinking how I need to watch season four of the Vampire Diaries and Nina just popped up.**

* * *

**Also stuffed penguins are the best things ever! I don't care what you say! They are the best, and mine is the best of the best and is a good cuddler (and it might or might not be named Klaine but shush).**

* * *

**Oh and one more week until Darren's Nashville concert. I can't wait!**

* * *

**Anywho on to answering things I guess?**

* * *

_**AromanticAtHeart **_**Yes they are indeed.**

_**Coldkagome **_**I like when they kiss!... I'm sorry dear, maybe look on stubhub? I heard their prices went down a lot.**

_**Cmwebb67 **_**Hilarious in a good way?**

_**IwantTheDarren **_**I think we all want the Darren. Anyways, thank you for stopping the laziness long enough to review. Omg I read that and thought Blaine and Kurt having sex and now the only thing I can think is she best not see a guy's naked body until she's like 48. Or a woman's! (I'm protective of fictional children that I write okay.) Thank you for reading, I'll make sure to remember that you're here.**

_**Socialbutterfly85 **_**I was ready to give you smut then! Kurt's the one that said no. I would have been okay with a bit of smut. Blaine would have been okay with the smut, Kurt is just a meanie and ruins our fun (that's a lie, I love Kurt and he knows it.).**

_**Charleygyrl**_** He said no because he's stubborn! **

_**AlicexWonderland **_**Thank you dear. Well I like being able to tell you things you never knew, but then again hopefully you're smart enough not to hold your bladder for ten hours.**

_**Janice93 **_**Thank you dear.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**You could try stubhub again since its closer to the dates the prices have been lowered, I know how much seeing Darren live means to a lot of us. I agree so much, the last episode was terrible. I've decided I'm giving it one or two more episodes and if it stays this bad I'm just quitting Glee. I can still listen to the songs, but the plotlines have gotten so crappy (because they were just **_**wonderful **_**before) and I hate how they've been treating Kurt all season long, he's not a tool, he used to be a main character and I hate that he's only there when Rachel needs him around.**

_**Clemence **_**Thanks dear.**

_**Mandifa1315 **_**You didn't review last chapter! *crosses arms and pouts* But hopefully this helps your early morning sweetie.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking forever to update. But so many things have happened since the last chapter I saw Darren live (It was... indescribable) and then Mandy, the one that tempted me to write this decided to cut off all online contacts and that just sucked and tossed me in a whirl because talking to her became a part of my daily routine and I was fumbling on how to go on and I actually thought about quitting this fic but that wouldn't have been fair to all of you who wait so patiently, but with her nudging me to update I let it slip through my fingers.**

**Also I changed my penname to redridingharlot because its what I use for everything else and vampluv78 was from my twilight phase so...**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own Glee. **

* * *

Blaine watched with a smile as Kurt expertly did his daughter's hair, the girl was still yawning and attempting to wake up so she didn't raise a fuss about having to sit still. "Muffins are almost done."

Kurt tossed him a smile, "Thanks. What do you think, how does she look?"

Abby stood, twirling slightly and Blaine had to grin, her hair was in two braids, falling down her back, her purple dress fanned out just a bit when she spun, and she was still wearing her pink house shoes. "Adorable. You want to get the milk or juice out Abby? I have to catch the muffins before they burn."

"Yep!" Kurt stayed at the table, watching as his little girl pulled out the cartoon of juice, and Blaine grabbed the muffins from the oven, it was all very domestic, the way Blaine and Abby interacted, the way Blaine had immediately volunteered to make breakfast when they woke up that morning, it was enough to make his heart warm.

"So are you excited for your first day of school honey?" Kurt asked as he helped her steady the orange juice enough to pour it.

She nodded smile bright. "I'm going to meet lots of friends!"

Blaine smiled, placing muffins on the table and refilling his and Kurt's coffee, he remembered being that happy for the first day of school. She eagerly took a muffin, picking at it like kids do. Blaine winked at Kurt before taking a muffin himself, "Yes you are. And learn lots of new things. I expect lots of stories young lady."

She giggled, nodding and smiling. Kurt grinned himself, standing, "Okay I think you two can handle eating muffins on your own, I have to go get dressed. We're leaving in fifteen minutes, Blaine maybe you should go get dressed too?"

Blaine nodded, putting his muffin wrapper in the trash on his way out of the room, looking over his shoulder before following Kurt to his bedroom. Once the door was shut Kurt stripped off his teeshirt, pulling on a button up, "You're really good with her, it amazes me sometimes."

Blaine shrugged, working on getting dressed himself, "She's easy to be good with. I mean thanks to her father her manners are excellent, and she's a delight."

Kurt's lips tilted up in a small smile, pulling Blaine to him by the belt loops to give him a light peck. "Well thank you. How about we go back out there before she wonders what's taking us so long?"

Blaine laughed, making sure he was buttoned correctly, before leading Kurt out, dropping his hand when they were in the sight of the little girl who was finishing her muffin. "Hey Abster, lets go get our teeth brushed, we'll let your daddy clean up."

She jumped up, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him to the bathroom. Together they brushed their teeth, Blaine taking a rag and wiping left over muffin crumbs off the girl's mouth. "There, all ready for your first day. Come on, you need to get your shoes on and your daddy's waiting for you."

Sure enough Kurt was waiting by the door, holding the girl's backpack. She took it, slipping her arms in carefully. "Are Sammy and Terry going to be okay?"

"Of course. They're going to keep each other company. Let's go, I want to be able to meet your teacher." Kurt said, grabbing his phone. "But first. Pictures. Come on, give me a smile, Grandpa and Auntie Rachel want to see how you look your first day." He took one picture then looked to Blaine, "Stand beside her, I want one of you two together. Then one of me and her."

Blaine knelt, wrapping an arm around the small girl, both of them made funny faces, Kurt laughing as he snapped the picture, before handing his phone to Blaine who happily took a picture of them. "I want those! But we should go, we don't want to be late for her first day."

* * *

Blaine lingered when they entered the classroom, it was full of bright colors and kids hugging their parents. An elderly woman spotted them and made her way over. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Woods, And you?"

"Abby Hummel!" The girl explained brightly, "This is my daddy, and Blaine!"

"Oh Abby, is that short for Abigail?" She asked, looking at Kurt for an affirmation.

Kurt nodded, letting go of Abby's shoulder to shake the woman's hand. "Yes it is, but she responds much better to Abby. Kurt Hummel, its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Woods. Blaine is Abby's babysitter, he'll be picking her up the majority of the time so I thought it'd be easier for you two to meet now."

She nodded, her eyes drifting back towards the door, "Here comes another kid, if you'll excuse me."

Kurt knelt, hugging Abby, "You be good today. Maybe we can make a pizza tonight after you get home. Would you like that?"

She nodded, eyes wide as she took in the room, "I don't want you to leave."

Kurt kissed her cheek. "I have to honey."

She pouted, grabbing Blaine's hand, "Then he can stay with me! I don't want to be alone!"

Blaine knelt too, squeezing her hand, "I can't Abster. But you won't be alone, look at all the other kids here. I'm sure you'll be best friends with them before you know it."

Mrs. Woods clapped at the front of the classroom, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask the parents to leave now. Don't worry the school day will be over before you know it."

Abby clung to Kurt and Blaine and Kurt gently unclenched her fingers, "Okay Abby, I'll be here to pick you up the second school lets out. Be good."

Blaine stood, walking out with Kurt, who grabbed his hand the second they left the school building. "Coffee? Your classes don't start until next week right?"

Blaine nodded, letting their hands swing between them, "Yep, a few more days before I'm a big guy on campus."

Kurt snorted. Blaine was a dork sometimes. Once at the coffee shop he waved to Jeff, "One Frozen Strawberry drink and one frozen mocha."

"Coming right up. No muffins or cookies to share while you give each other lustfilled glances over the table?" Jeff teased, accepting the money and giving Kurt the change back.

Kurt gave him a glare, "Jealous Jeffrey?"

Blaine laughed, "Don't rile him up Kurt! I'll have to hear about it tonight!"

Kurt shrugged, smiling at Blaine, "Or you could stay another night, we know how comfortable my bed is compared to yours."

"No its definitely your arms that's comfortable." Blaine said lightly, grabbing their drinks when Jeff placed them on the counter, "I might just take you up on that offer. No place beats your arms to sleep in."

"Okay you two saps need to walk away, I have better things to do than watch you two make heart eyes at each other." Jeff said, shoving Blaine from over the counter.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him from the small coffee shop, "So seriously, what are we doing today? I'm off, and you're free. We have all of New York at our feet."

Blaine swung their hands between them, taking a sip of his drink. "What do you recommend?"

"A museum? They're always nice, and its something Abby normally hates. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect, lead the way."

* * *

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand when they entered the classroom, they were running late because they fell asleep after lunch, smiling when he noticed Abby was talking to a little boy, a smile on her face. "She's going to be mad when you interrupt her conversation."

Kurt chuckled, catching the teacher's eye, "You're right, which is why you're interrupting the conversation."

"Abster, who's you're friend?" Blaine asked, kneeling between the two.

Abby squealed, "Blainey! This is Johnny. He's my table buddy." Abby waved her dad over and he joined Blaine kneeling besides them. "Daddy, meet Johnny."

"Hey Johnny, did you two enjoy your first day of school?" They nodded and Kurt smiled, "Good. Abby don't you think its time to go?"

"But daddy, Johnny's mommy isn't here yet."

Kurt was about to open his mouth when Johnny shouted out, "There she is! Bye Abby. See you tomorrow!"

Kurt stood, "Go get your backpack, Blaine talked me into stopping for frozen yogurt on the way home."

Abby rushed to the hooks that were perfect level for a class of kindergarteners, grabbing her backpack before taking Kurt's hand and leading them out. Blaine took a spot on her other side when they were outside. Abby immediately started in on her day, excitedly jumping up and making them swing her.

Once in the little shop Blaine swung the girl u on his hip, "What are you wanting?"

"Chocolate. With sprinkles!" Abby exclaimed. "Daddy I have to go pee."

Kurt tilted his head, "You want me to take you or Blaine?"

"Blaine. You have to get me yogurt."

Blaine sat the girl on the ground, following her to the bathroom and standing guard outside the stall door. When she was done she washed her hands and grabbed Blaine's pulling him back out to where Kurt was waiting with three cups of yogurt.

Blaine helped Abby into the chair, as it was a bit too high for her, before sitting in one himself, taking his yogurt from Kurt, letting their fingers brush lightly, he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**Author's Note. So did you like it? Huh didya? Didya? Review. Please.**

**Oh I had Kurt take the first day of school off because my mom has done it every year as tradition and when my sister started school I tended to skip the first day too to see her off. And when my sister switched to where she was a walker I had to actually go into her class and pick her up (When she was so young at least)**

* * *

**Also there's this thing called a social life, I never knew what it was before but after my trip to Tennessee I've been doing this thing where I go out with friends, and it keeps me away from my computer :(. I'm going out again tomorrow we've decided to go to the park 2-5 times a week and hike through the forest its been fun, but then the friend I do it with is getting his tonsils removed and was told to take it easy for ten days, I don't know about you but when I hike I definitely use my mouth for everything... Doctors are stupid.**

* * *

**Oh and I switched rooms with my sister but she has more wallspace than I'm used to so I'm putting quotes on my walls (one wall is mainly posters, and newspaper clippings (I have edgar allan poes tombstone above my desk) and things like that another wall which is where our chimney is, has all my things from Nashville on it minus a teddy bear a bracelet and a keychain). But for my other wall I need lots of quotes. If you have any just tell me please.**

* * *

**Okay to responding to my lovely reviewers.**

* * *

_**Cold kagome **_**aren't they though? Omg I love stuffed penguins, Blaine had to have one. They're the best.**

_**Charleygyrl **_**The zoo is fun, I haven't been yet this year, but when I go I spend forever in the penguin area because they fascinate me and everyone I know hates going with me because I will skip everything and just sit in the penguin room for hours if I could... And the blood bats, they are interesting. (Can you tell I love penguins?) **

_**cmwebb67 **_**Was the zoo fun? Did you look at the penguins for me?**

_**AlicexWonderland **_**Wolves and penguins are both adorable! Thank you dear.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**Your aunt is a lucky woman, you know the closest I've been to going to an aquarium is eating at Aquarium when I went to Nashville? We don't have an aquarium here in Louisville. (Stupid I know.) My aunt was going to buy me a stuffed penguin but I wouldn't of had a place to put it in my luggage. I still haven't finished season 4 of TVD I started rewatching pretty little liars instead. **

_**Fernandowrites **_**Thank you darling.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Firstly, I know we're all upset over Cory's passing, if it wasn't for that I would of probably had this chapter done by Tuesday, but as death hits hard and he's a part of the glee community it would of felt wrong to use glee like I normally do to hide from real life But I'm back to writing so yay!**

* * *

**Secondly. This wasn't meant to be this long and it was going to be two chapters but I thought 'screw it all they deserve something long' (ignore the innuendoish sound of that).**

* * *

**Thirdly all other points I need to address will be addressed at the end because I'm eager for you to read this.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. Own glee? Me? No.**

* * *

"Have fun at your first day of college." Kurt said as he grabbed his bag. Blaine lifted an eyebrow, handing over the coffee he picked up for the man.

"You're hilarious. I mean it, the funniest thing ever."

Kurt smiled, "I try. Okay so I'm running late already, and remember I have an arrangement tonight, but I should be home by seven and if you want we can celebrate you being big man on campus. Stay the night if you want?"

Blaine grinned kissing Kurt's cheek. "Go. I have to get your daughter ready, as you said we're all running late."

Kurt nodded, checking his pockets one more time before holding up a key. "This is yours. I trust you enough to actually keep a key to my apartment seeing as you are alone in with my daughter a lot anyways. Now I really have to go or I'll miss the next train too. Have fun."

Blaine didn't even watch Kurt walk away this time, going to Abby's room, thankfully she was up just still sleepy. "Okay we have fifteen minutes, get dressed and use the bathroom and I'll make you toast."

Abby nodded and Blaine left the room going to the toaster. Just as he was buttering the toast and adding jam Abby entered, dressed and clean faced which Blaine knew wouldn't last. "Can you do my hair Blaine?"

"Of course. One braid?" He asked, remembering she told Kurt that's what she wanted for today, she nodded sitting up straight as he hunted down the hair brush and hair things. He braided her hair quickly, deciding it looked fine. "Okay. Go wash your face and brush your teeth. I'm going to wash the butter knife and your plate then we need to leave."

Five minutes later they were headed out the door, Blaine locking it behind him before slipping the key next to his own door key. Together they walked to Abby's school, halfway there Abby pointed to a little boy, "There's Johnny! Can I walk with him."

Blaine nodded, "Let's catch up with him."

"Johnny!" Abby yelled, making the boy turn around, along with his mother who was talking quickly in the phone.

"Mom this is Abby! She's my bestest friend. And this is her Blaine."

She nodded at them, "I'm sorry but we're in a rush I'm late for work and-"

"I could walk your son. I mean, if you're okay with that?" Blaine asked, tilting his head.

She said a goodbye into her phone. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I have to drop Abby off there anyways, so its not like its out of my way and-" Blaine was cut off by the woman hugging him.

"Thank you. You may have just saved me my job. Come here Johnny you be good for..."

"Blaine." Blaine said, smiling slightly.

"For Blaine. And have fun at school." She hugged her son before giving Blaine a thankful smile, "Thank you. I really must go."

Blaine watched her walk in the direction she came from before grabbing both of the kids' hands and walking them across the street, Johnny was almost as well behaved as Abby, staying right next to them as the approached the school. Blaine walked them to their class before leaving. He had English 101 to get to after all.

* * *

Blaine stopped by a vending machine before finding a bench to sit on, he had half an hour before his next class, he could eat something quickly and maybe start reading the required work for his first assignment.

"Hey stranger." Nick said, plopping beside him and taking his pretzels. "Tony wants us all together to celebrate tonight you in."

"No. I'm not coming into my second day of classes hungover. But if you want to push it off until friday night?" Blaine asked, taking a drink of his coke.

Nick watched his friend for a second, "We aren't expecting you to come home tonight are we?"

Blaine looked away, checking his watch, "Nick seriously we aren't getting into this again, I think leaving condoms in my bag was clear enough."

"Are you kidding me? You are so quiet about the happenings between you and Kurt, I don't know if you're actually having sex, but I know how you feel about buying condoms. Oh if you ever need someone to go to a sex shop with you for anything I will, I'd love to know the kinky sex Studmuffin gets into and- Where are you going?"

"I have class. And I'm not having this conversation again. I'm sorry." Blaine nudged Nick, "Go be nosey in Jeff's sex life. When something changes in mine I'll tell you."

Nick nodded, "So still not sleeping with you?"

Blaine shook his head, ignoring his roommate as he neared his classroom, not even five minutes after he sat down he received a text form Jeff, _no sex makes for a crabby Blaine. Be more assertive._ Blaine snorted pocketing his phone, he should have known Nick was going to tell Jeff, Tony probably knew too, but he didn't care, his sex life shouldn't be a secret from his closest friends.

* * *

Blaine pulled his bag up on his shoulder as he entered the school. He navigated his way through the students, and parents and teachers, going to the kindergarten classroom. He wasn't surprised to see Abby and Johnny were still at their seats, talking and laughing. "Hello Mrs Woods, was Abby good today?"

"She was. She's a true delight to have in class."

Blaine smiled, "I bet you say that about all your students."

She laughed ushering Blaine to Abby. "Come on Abster, time to head home, we can do our homework together."

"You have homework Blaine?" Abby asked, stuffing her sweater in her backpack, it was still relatively warm for mid-August but Kurt still insisted she bring a sweater for the colder days.

"Yes I do. Come on." Blaine directed. Abby nodded, hugging her friend before following Blaine out, only to be stopped by a woman.

"You're Blaine and Abby right?"

"Yes?" Blaine said, recognizing her as Johnny's mom.

"I can't thank you enough over how grateful I am you walked Johnny to school."

"It was my pleasure." Blaine said, having a feeling she wanted to say something else but she stopped to get Johnny. "Abby if you want you can wait for me at the doors."

"You too Johnny." The woman said, watching as the two took off, holding a hand out to Blaine, "I'm Nicole. I was wondering, you babysit Abby, would you be opposed to watching Johnny too?"

Blaine smiled, maybe he gave off a 'good with kids' vibe. "You know I'd love to, but I watch Abby at her place so that's something that has to be discussed with her father. If you want I could give your number to him? He's working late tonight but he should be able to call by eight."

"You're a lifesaver again." She rattled off her number before grabbing Johnny's hand. "See you both tomorrow."

Blaine picked up Abby's hand, tossing her backpack over his shoulder, "So Abster what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

Blaine had just placed food on the table when Kurt came in, all smiles, "Honey I'm home!"

Blaine laughed, nodding to Abby when she looked at him, as if asking if he could handle setting the rest of the table. Kurt scooped her up plastering kisses all over her face before putting her down and sneaking something to the fridge. "Mmm smells good. What did you make tonight?"

"Salad, chicken strips and homemade mac and cheese." Blaine said, lip curling up when Kurt playfully kissed his and Abby's cheeks again, "You're in a good mood."

"I am. Sit. Abby want juice? Blaine we're drinking coke tonight but I have some big boy drinks for later." Kurt directed, pouring three cups before taking his seat. "Abby you choose a good supper."

She straightened at the praise watching as Blaine scooped food on her plate. Blaine leaned back after he was served waiting for Kurt to serve himself. "So why so happy?"

"A co-worker retired. Guess who's getting his spot?"

"You aren't!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt laughed, "Yep, instead of Junior Critic I'm now senior critic, it means more fashion shows, more writing, more vacation time, and more money, exciting isn't it?"

Blaine nodded, now he understood why Kurt was so happy. Abby tilted her head, trying to make sense of what was going on, but she decided she didn't care, and started telling Kurt about school.

* * *

After supper Blaine gathered the dishes, "Johnny's mom wants you to call her. Her name is Nicole."

"Okay. Did Abby do something wrong?" Kurt asked, his eyes going to where Abby vanished to prepare for her bath.

Blaine shook his head, "Of course not, she's an angel. I'll leave her number on the table for you?"

"Great, I'll get Abby in the tub and call her." Kurt did just as he said, making plans to see Nicole and Johnny on Sunday so they could decide if Blaine was going to be okay with it, Blaine of course will be tagging along to discuss money and hours. "So you think you can handle another kid?"

"Yeah why not? Abby is so well behaved, and I like being a help. I just had to make sure you were okay with it, I mean its your apartment after all."

Kurt smiled, "You're wonderful. I'm going to lay Abby down, want to read to her?"

* * *

"Wine for the big college guy!" Kurt exclaimed as he poured Blaine a glass.

Blaine laughed pouring a glass for Kurt, "And you Mr. Senior Critic."

Kurt clinked his glass against Blaine's, leaning into him as he sipped at the rich wine. "You know I think today has been pretty damn good."

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt to the couch only to have Kurt shake his head pulling him to the bedroom. "You know she's only been asleep for an hour, she can wake up with a nightmare and-" Blaine stopped talking as Kurt wrapped an available hand around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"Well let's not make too much noisy." Kurt whispered, taking a swallow of his wine before putting the glass on his nightstand and flopping back on the bed.

Blaine took a deep swallow of the wine, it definitely tasted better coming off Kurt's lips that was for sure, before he climbed on the bed, "You know keeping me silent is pretty hard, unless you have a way of occupying my mouth."

Kurt smirked, pulling Blaine on top of him, coaxing the younger man's mouth open so he could taste it, a mix of wine and coffee that was permanently Blaine. Blaine moaned, whatever got into Kurt, whether it was the promotion or just a good mood, he liked it. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, letting his lips trail down his jaw, "How opposed are you to being shirtless?"

Blaine sat up immediately, straddling Kurt and letting his hands run up his clothed chest, "Not at all if you match me eye for eye."

Kurt's fingers went to his buttons, making Blaine rush to pull his shirt off and toss it over on the floor, swatting Kurt's hands away, kissing the flesh as it showed before shoving the shirt as far off as he could. Kurt rolled them over, straddling Blaine, "Tell me if I do something you don't like. I'm taking silence as a 'oh god yes more'."

Blaine laughed, he was sure that no matter what they did he'd enjoy it. Kurt leaned forward, kissing down Blaine's chest, letting his tongue circle one nipple as his hands clung to Blaine's hips. Blaine tossed his head back, biting back a moan. Kurt smirked against his flushed chest, trailing down farther until his lips rested right above Blaine's jeans, he looked up through his eye lashes, he was about to ask for Blaine's reassurance but Blaine shook his head, leaning up on his elbows, "Please." The need was obvious and Kurt smirked, unbuttoning jeans.

Blaine groaned in relief, watching as Kurt pushed his boxers down, exposing him completely, Kurt sat up, pulling the pants and boxers all the way off before unbuttoning his own jeans to relieve the pressure, "Remember just say stop when you need me to."

Blaine nodded, biting his lip when Kurt grabbed a hold of his cock, sinking his mouth over it and twirling his tongue. Kurt expertly hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head along the shaft, one hand delicately going to the balls. Blaine bucked his hips accidentally, causing Kurt to moan and pull off, "Mmm you're gorgeous like this sweetie. And I don't mind you getting a bit rough, trust me I can take it. Scoot back on the pillows?"

Blaine obeyed, watching Kurt follow him, placing himself between his legs, When they were situated Kurt dipped his head again, laying kisses all over Blaine's hips, and up his hard cock, before taking the tip in his mouth sucking slightly. Blaine's fingers tangled into Kurt's hair, encouraging him to take more until his nose was bumping the finely trimmed pubic hair. Kurt moaned, looking at Blaine through his eyelashes, he was enjoying every second of this.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned. "Kurt, I'm gonna cum!"

Kurt moaned again, slipping a dry finger past Kurt's balls and pressed it ever so slightly to Blaine's tight hole, triggering his orgasm. Kurt swallowed every drop, sucking it all out of him before lifting off and pulling Blaine in for a open mouth kiss.

Blaine turned, a hand trailing down Kurt's chest, "You didn't get off."

"You're young, I'm sure it won't take long for you to spring back into action and we'll have more fun, don't worry about me." Kurt said, his voice low with lust.

Blaine groaned, Kurt was going to be the death of him wasn't he? Kurt turned to the table, grabbing their wine. They sipped at in silence, Kurt's hand tracing designs in the soft flesh of Blaine's thigh until he decided Blaine had enough time to recuperate, than he put their now empty glasses back on the night table, pulling Blaine to him, kissing him, "So what do you want to do now?"

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, pulling the older man's pants and boxers down, giving his erection a few slow strokes, "How selfish would it be to say I want you to take me here and now?"

Kurt groaned, feeling a shiver run down his back, "Not at all. The drawer in the table beside you has lube and condoms, get it for me?"

Blaine turned, feeling Kurt's eyes on his ass as he dug out a condom and the lube, Kurt took them tossing them on the bed before pulling Blaine to him, kissing up his jaw, "How do you want this, on your back, stomach, riding me? Against the wall? Talk to me Blaine."

Blaine shivered, tossing his head back to expose his neck, "Back I want to see you."

Kurt moaned, nudging Blaine to lay down, placing a pillow under his hips. "Whatever you want."

Blaine watched as Kurt applied a liberal amount of lube on his fingers, skillfully circling Blaine's hole, Kurt leaned forward capturing Blaine's lips in a heated kiss, pulling back just enough to look into the hazel eyes as he slipped one finger in. "So tight Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt moved his finger in and out, adding more lube to it before adding a second finger, Kurt watched carefully for any signs of discomfort, as much as he wanted to take Blaine right there, especially because Blaine was sweating and panting and his eyes were lust-blown, but he wanted to make sure it felt good to Blaine too.

Finally Kurt got three fingers in, and decided Blaine was as prepped as he could get him and he didn't want to wait any longer. "Are you ready?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. Definitely." He leaned forward, groaning when Kurt slipped his fingers out, and grabbed the condom, ripping it open before rolling it on Kurt, "I was born ready for this. For you."

Kurt smiled, lifting on of Blaine's legs and putting it on his shoulder to get a good view of his hole, before slowly entering Blaine, watching him grimace. Kurt bottomed out and clung to Blaine's thigh to keep from thrusting. "Tell me when you're ready."

Blaine waited, taking deep breaths, finally, what seemed like hours to the both of them but was really mere seconds he nodded, "Move."

Kurt slowly pulled out, thrusting back in just as slowly, the slight burn and stretch gave way to pleasure and teasing. When it was clear Kurt was going to speed up any Blaine pushed his hips down, lifting them again just as quickly before pulling Kurt as close to him as possible, Kurt moaned, "You're hot like this."

"Less talking." Blaine moaned, fingers trying to find purchase on Kurt's back and finally falling to tangle in the bedsheets. "More fucking."

Kurt laughed, licking Blaine's collarbone before sucking on it, moving his hips, the sound of skin on skin and moans filled the room, as he reached closer to his climax Kurt moved even quicker, a hand snaking between their bodies, wrapping it around Blaine's cock pumping it quickly, determined to make him climax first. Blaine came, arching off the bed, Kurt thrust a couple more times before he came, biting Blaine's neck almost painfully to keep from screaming out, slipping out of Blaine before pulling the condom off, tying it and tossing it in his wastebasket, curling up against Blaine.

Blaine kissed his forehead. "I have a problem."

"Hmm." Kurt said, refusing to move he was too tired.

"I'm messy and I need a shower. I don't think I have the strength to get up."

Kurt laughed, pushing Blaine away, "Go. Shower. And come back. Use my robe so Abby doesn't see manly bits."

Once Blaine was out of the room Kurt found pajama bottoms pulling them on, his mind was on hyper driver now, maybe he pushed Blaine too far. They were supposed to be going slow, and having sex wasn't slow.

* * *

**Author's Note: So have you ever seen Rock of The Ages? That's what I was watching when I typed the 'after Abby was in bed scene'. I swear it was just meant to be a blowjob/handjob, but Kurt and Blaine persuaded me to do this. I'm blaming the movie.**

**Also I haven't been to college, all I get from it is what friends tell me when they text me once in a blue moon between classes.**

* * *

**Okay my agenda for the next week is packed. Tuesday I'm going to my sister's to help her with the kids until Wednesday night, as the girls are three and six months old I won't be able to type (she also doesn't have internet).**

**Unless plans some how change thursday or friday I'm going down to my dad's until monday, maybe later. Because he and his wife split up and even if we haven't talked since may 2012 where he basically said 'I can't go to your graduation because I don't care enough' I decided to give him one more chance be apart of my life, if he blows it this time its over. But my mom who hates his gut says he sounds like he's sorry for being missing most of my life. In my opinion he just needs an in to get in my mom's pants and get close to my sister, but he has a new horse, and a pool and his only neighbors are a mile away and are rarely home, who am I to say no to that. Also if my sisters (my older sister is his my younger isn't) and my mom, and nieces don't come (my older sister is thinking about it, she wants him to buy her a car, but she refuses to go without mom and me there, mom to keep peace and me to watch the kids) there's a good chance he'll be called into work and he's a truck driver so I'll be there alone.**

**All the while I'm waiting for a call from one of seven different places so I can get a job.**

**Anyways, this is basically a warning I'm trying to get my other fics updated before then too, so I don't think this one will be update for the next week or so at least.**

* * *

**On to reviews!**

_**Socialbutterfly85 **_**I used to love it, it made getting ready for the first day of a long nine months easier. Honestly a lot of my little family traditions and quirks get put in my story, it makes it more fun when I have to go back and reread it.**

_**AromanticAtHeart **_**I bet you just loved this chapter didn't you?**

_**Mylisa777 **_**Yep your name showed up, you get to help out with aquatic animals? That's freaking amazing! I'm assuming you don't live somewhere with penguins around do you? (shh I have a fascination with penguins)**

_**Cold kagome **_**Well don't you remember kindergarten? It seemed like it was the best thing ever to be in school and learning and meeting new kids (or thats what I heard I didn't really like talking to my peers back then my speech impediment was so terrible they couldn't understand me so I didn't).**

_**Charleygyrl **_**Thank you! Oh and your oneshot thingy is going to be posted after this is I promise!**


End file.
